


You Sound Like A Song

by CallMeNoah



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cliche, Drama, F/F, Fluff, LESBIAN RIGHTS, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeNoah/pseuds/CallMeNoah
Summary: Crystal and Gigi are two famous Los Angeles youtubers, ready to grow their careers on the Internet. What happens when the pair of girls gets involved in a fake romance... or not so fake? Crystal always screws up and Gigi knows she's not straight.Hey, I love the cliché, the fluff, a little smut and too much drama.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Comments: 57
Kudos: 91





	1. Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's the first time I'm going to post here in AO3 and it's the first time I write something completely in English, my first language is Spanish, so if there are some mistakes in my writing please tell me. I'm nervous, but some of the people who post here have encouraged me to write, so here I go.  
> All comments are welcome so please comment I would appreciate it.  
> P.S.: The titles are some of my favorite songs from various pop divas. It's a way of paying tribute to the musical work of women.  
> \- Noah.xx

**Los Angeles, California**

**3 p.m.**

“Okay guys, see you in the next video” Crystal smiled and turned off the camera. Shooting videos was not such an easy job, she had to edit them, think of new subjects, ignore hateful comments, but Crystal really loved that, there was no better job for her and it had taken her 3 years of her life to build the family she now had. Almost 750,000 fans, all of them considered more than just fans for the girl. Her cell phone started receiving messages from her group of friends.

_"Straight, Jackie &; Jan" 37 new messages</em> “These bitches” Crystal unlocked the cell phone and checked the chat._

_MomJackie: Giiiirrrrlllsss, Jan and I have our 4-year anniversary; we are going to a club tonight to celebrate, around 10 p.m._

_MomJustJan: Last one to answer pays for the first round of shots. You're welcome._

_HeidiMyBestFriendSAVEMEWITHTHISNICKNAME: I'm going, I got the day off from work._

_JaidaTheTradeGurl: I'm in, I need a group outing with my girls._

_RockGoldfishCheddar: See you at 10 bitches; I ain't paying for your shots._

TheWidowV'D: I can't, my man and I going to travel to Missouri tomorrow in the morning. We want to get everything ready for the wedding.

Crystal smiled at Widow's message, seeing her friend in love reminded her of the good things about love, how everything turns out well when you're with the right person. The feeling didn't last long when her cell phone came back with a shower of messages.</p>

_"Straight, Jackie &; Jan" 14 new messages._

_HeidiMyBestFriendSAVEMEWITHTHISNICKNAME: @CryInMethyd ready to pay for our drinks, bitch?_

_JaidaTheTradeGurl sent a voice message: CHIIIIIIIIIILD YASSS_

_CryInMethyd: That's not even fair, I was recording_

_JaidaTheTradeGurl: Life's not fair_

_CryInMethyd: Okay, see you at the club; send the location, you cheating bitches_

Crystal left her cell phone aside, decided to take a break before leaving with her friends. It would be a long night.

Meanwhile…

”Gigi” Nicky tried to get the attention of the girl with the blonde in front of her, who was working inside her computer “Gigi” The French girl dragged the name around, waiting for the younger girl to turn around “GEORGINA” The blonde turned her head with an angry expression on her face “That's how you listen” Nicky made fun “Hey, Dahlia says if you'll pick her up to go to the club today” Gigi turned her head in doubt, which was not well received by her friend “Gurl, we've been planning this for weeks, it's our girls' night out, just the 3 of us and the best gay bar in all of Los Angeles, you promised to go”. Gigi left her work aside “Yeah, sorry, I was just finishing editing this video, it's important” Gigi excused herself, honestly she had forgotten about the exit, but she thought it was a better idea to pretends not realize “You know, we've almost reached 1 million subscribers and this is really important to me, you know” The girl was passionate about makeup, she had collaborated with several big youtubers, but her story was not based on being known for a couple of collaborations, Gigi really invested time in her material. 1 year and she had already been one of the most recognized on the web, the little girl worked more than people imagined, it was something Nicky always reminded her of. As a manager and friend I ask you to leave this for a moment and go out and live life” Nicky convinced the blonde to go out that night, as they had promised. “Okaaaay, just let me finish this video, I promise I'm almost there, I'll let it go up while we go out and we'll have a fun night, Dahlia, you and me” Gigi turned her chair and rushed to work twice as fast.

The hours passed, it was around 7:30 when the group of friends got ready. The girls wore fancy clothes. The club they went to was amazing, especially the atmosphere, LGBT people attended, as well as straight people, anyone with an open mind was welcome at Velour's. While Crystal's group gathered at a pizzeria to celebrate the pre-party couple, Gigi and Nicky headed over to Dahlia's house for sushi and a episode of The Voice. When the girls finished, they took a taxi to the club; a truly exciting night was waiting for them. The club wasn't quite in their element yet, but once Lady Gaga's "911" started ringing the gay alarm went off. All of a sudden there were girls and boys dancing to the new of Gaga. Some transvestites were lip-syncing as if their lives depended on it, it was fun, interesting and energetic, everything the community conveyed.

At one point Dahlia ran away from the two girls to dance with a cute tall guy holding a beer in his hand - Apparently there were two of us left, right?... - Gigi turned around and could only make out Nicky heading for a table. The blonde approached a brunette with impeccable makeup. Gigi ran after her, begging her not to run into a fight.

“Look over there” Nicky screamed, making a surprised Jaida turn to hug her “Gigi, this is Jaida” The youngest one greeted her “We were working together for a social media project” The brunette didn't come alone, Jaida's group showed up with Nicky and Gigi. They all seemed nice, but the girl with the orange curls was the most striking of all. Gigi didn't know if it was her charisma or the fact that she wore more rings, bracelets and necklaces than a jewelry store, but she knew that she had to talk to her, that she had to dance with her. The night passed quickly, Crystal not only paid for her group's shots, she apparently liked the other girls so much that she invited them for a drink too.

Heidi and Rock were taking shots of cute guys with very marked abs while Jackie and Jan were recording them for their Instagram stories, Nicky and Jaida were talking about a nearby youtubers event, curiously Jaida was Crystal's manager, so both of them got along on topics, to no one's surprise. Gigi and Crystal, well, it seems that the girls were more connected than expected, both were dancing to the music, something slow but sexy at the same time, the drinks made effect and both even joked about recording together a video of Crystal doing a makeup with Gigi and Gigi playing Smash Bros with Crystal in front of the camera. They felt a flash in front of them, Jackie takes a video of the couple as they shared a smile and danced to the music. Crystal was flirt, she held Gigi's hip while they danced, and the girls seemed to get closer and closer, sharing words between jokes and flirtations. Too close. They could almost share a kiss. Almost.

A rumble sounded near them, Dahlia was involved in a fight with a girl. Gigi and Nicky ran to separate the two women, who were too drunk “Bitch, no girl is on my man” The girl who was on Dahlia wiped the sweat off her forehead “Well your man told me he was coming alone” Dahlia released the argument with poison, making the girl stay quiet, not before throwing her drink to her boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend. Dahlia sipped the last of her drink and turned to her friends “It's time to go home, I don't want to kill anyone else in this club” Dahlia took out her cell phone, trying to fix her post-fight makeup. The girls nodded, said goodbye to the group and made their way through the crowd.

“Hey Crystal” Jan got the curly girl's attention “Did you at least ask her for her number?” Crystal opened her eyes, hit her forehead and tried to find the blonde in the sea of people, without success “Hey, relax, I think I have her Instagram” Crystal kept a smile on her face all night.

“Then we must change the name of the group to ‘Straight, Crystal, Jackie &; Jan’” Heidi came closer to the group, the girl was about to faint, dragging her words more than usual. The group asked for a couple of taxis, while Jackie and Jan left in one (to continue the celebration) Heidi, Rock, Jaida and Crystal took another one to Rock's house, ready to eat something, let the alcohol pass and sleep. In the back, Crystal turned to talk to Jaida “Do you happen to have Nicky's number?” Jaida looked at her friend with doubt “I think so, why?” Crystal smiled. "Nothing, I think I need a favor, but remind me in the morning when my head is not spinning.

The girls arrived at their destination, paid their way and entered the apartment.

_"Straight, Jackie &; Jan" 5 messages_

_MomJackie: Jan and I are home._

_HeidiMyBestFriendSAVEMEWITHTHISNICKNAME: HaAAAAve lotsSS of KidSS, at lEeeaAast trYyyyy_

_JaidaTheTradeGurl: Miss Heidi meant, "Have fun." We also arrived safely._

_MomJackie: We will, rest up girls, thanks for today._

_RockGoldfishCheddar: HaaAappy jAnNnniversSSsary_

_HeidiMyBestFriendSAVEMEWITHTHISNICKNAME has changed the name from <em>"Straight, Jackie &; Jan" </em>to<em> "Straight, Crystal, Jackie &; Jan"._

Crystal laughed to herself, letting the dream overcome her, without waiting for what would come in the morning.</p>

<p>Gigi, Nicky and Dahlia let Dahlia rest on the big couch, left a couple of pills by her side and sat on the individual couches in the living room. “So, did you like going out today?” Nicky asked the girl in front of her - Yes, it was really fun - Gigi smiled, putting her heels aside “Yes, I saw you having fun with Crystal, you should talk to her sometime… Gigi?” Gigi interrupted the blonde's speech with a little snore “Miss Goode, we will have this talk later” Nicky smiled, put some blankets on his friends and proceeded to sleep.</p>

<p>The girls woke up with an awful hangover. Crystal clung to the sheets in the guest room, next to her, Jaida was talking on the phone “Yes, and I think she's awake, I'll tell her” Jaida turned to Crystal, with a nervous expression. “Did I throw up last night, or what's with the face?” Crystal joked, but the absence of laughter in her friend put her on a state of alert “Cry, it's Dylan” Crystal opened her eyes like dishes, Dylan? Crystal's ex? No good would come of that. “What's going on? “ Crystal grabbed her cell phone, watching the hundreds of Instagram and Twitter notifications where her followers were mentioning her “He's talking about you on her Instagram live and he's not saying good things” Crystal jumped into the room, as she entered the social network, Heidi and Rock seemed to get into context with her, watching each of their cell phones in awe and some anger.

“What do you want me to say about Crystal? She's a crazy, jealous, self-less girl, that was the reason we broke up, jealousy and insecurities” Dylan used that kind of defensive voice that Crystal had always hated from him. Crystal couldn't believe it, it was one thing to end a relationship badly, honestly, the worst 2 years of her life, but roasting someone was too much. Both guys always kept quiet about their breakup, the strongest theory mentioned that Dylan had cheated on Crystal with another girl. Jackie and Jan were on a video call with Jaida, the girls expected a reaction from the curly girl, everyone expected a reaction from her. So she did.


	2. Wasabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal and Gigi are two famous Los Angeles youtubers, ready to grow their careers on the Internet. What happens when the pair of girls gets involved in a fake romance... or not so fake? Crystal always screws up and Gigi knows she's not straight.  
> Hey, I love the cliché, the fluff, a little smut and too much drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys.  
> First of all, thank you very much for starting to read the fic, God, I am so excited and grateful to everyone.  
> The story has been quite surprisingly received, I haven't written for years, but the atmosphere here really makes me feel safe to develop this story. I hope you like it.  
> I did not update because I expected to see the reaction of the public and because I modified several things in the fic. I've gone from 11 chapters to 15; all this to further develop it, but that could change as the story unfolds. Remember that your comments help me improve.  
> With all my heart.  
> \- Noah.xx

\- Well, what will you do? Jaida turned to Crystal - You're my manager, what should I do? - Crystal looked at Jaida, trying to get a clear answer. The girls shared glances for a moment, until Crystal couldn't bear to hear more of Dylan's garbage - Subtle? Jaida nodded, giving the redhead a knowing smile.

He had nothing else to think about, started to write a comment, left a little clown emoji, attached with the famous phrase of a modern author, _"Sue me_ ". When Dylan looked at the comment, he was silent. The comments started to explode, most of them were girls supporting Crystal, I mean, it's 2020, the girls work together. It was Crystal's style, she did not start the fights, but she was not bothered either. Years of bullying at school had taught her to take her place, without being like her bullies. It was funny, Dylan said goodbye to the viewers, trying to excuse him with having things to do. The Clownery.

After that, Crystal posted a photo of her looking sexy and wild, it had been taken the night before, in that cute outfit for the club. She also left a caption that went on a touchdown for the little "no fight" with Dylan. _"All the ugly things you say, come and say 'em to my face"._

**Meanwhile...**

Nicky cooked from the kitchen while an annoyed Gigi closed the curtains at Dahlia's house. How come Nicky could have energy after that night? - Fuck, I need a cocktail or die - The blonde took a pill, went to the dining room where Nicky began to serve the pancakes and dropped on the table - Are you okay? - Nicky was trying to read his friend's expression, which seemed to have a hellish headache.

Dahlia made a noise of nausea from the room and both girls could only look at each other with pain; Nicky went to help her while Gigi looked for a glass of water for her sick friend.

– Done – Dahlia appeared, holding her long black hair in a high ponytail. The girls sat around the table and proceeded to eat - So... - Nicky looked at Gigi, who replied with confusion at the tone of her friend's voice - You got along well with Crystal - Gigi smiled at the memory of the last night. Crystal was cute, but above all, she was fun and outgoing, something she always found attractive in people - You really should talk to her, it wouldn't hurt to expand your circle of friends - Nicky left the comment –Maybe, it's not anyway as if she had her num… - The younger's cell phone rang in a loud notification, almost taking her by surprise.

Instagram

_\- @JackieCox started following you -_

_\- @JackieCox mentioned you in her story -_

Gigi opened the notification and started watching the stories from Jackie's Instagram. She saw some of the girls in her group drinking and dancing, until she found herself dancing with Crystal. It was strange, not in a bad way, but because the way they looked at each other was different. Gigi danced with girls and boys alike, well, she did various things with girls and boys alike, but she always kept herself very private about her life outside of YouTube. She saw the other tagged account in the story, " _@CrystalMethyd_." Gigi did not hesitate for a second, clicked on the name and as if she had found gold, she had found the Instagram of the beautiful curly-haired girl. Wait, beautiful? Okay Miss Goode, take it easy. A part of her said that Crystal was only a little club crush, but seeing the photos of the redhead confused her according to that thought - To hell - Gigi said to herself, she began to follow the girl, but not before uploading the ig story on his own, what could go wrong?

Crystal started responding to some comments from her latest post, but had put it aside to finish editing and uploading the video she had recorded earlier. When she picked up her cell phone again, she noticed something that stopped her heart for a second.

Instagram

_\- @TheGigiGoode started following you -_

Crystal dipped into the blonde's profile. Her photos were incredible; the girl had indescribable beauty, long legs, slim body and green eyes that could steal anyone's gaze. Crystal followed her right away, really considered sending her a DM, but she had to upload that video to her channel. She thought it would be fun to answer the IG storie in which she appeared, just a little phrase. She put aside her mobile more than anything because Internet work was demanding and being consistent with your material was essential for YouTube, work first.

Gigi returned home after eating breakfast, dropped into her bed, and had a phone chat with her mother about the birthday of one of her older brothers. The work sometimes did not allow him to go out much, coupled with Gigi's introverted personality, he was still close to his family and enjoyed spending time with them, well, more than anything with his mother and brothers, his father was a case apart. Preferring not to think about it, she rested a few hours before meeting Nicky to agree on an event to which she would be invited. Some makeup brands would have a big event and they wanted Gigi to be the image of the newest collection.

When she woke up, she decided to update some of her social networks, the one she used the most was Instagram. Twitter was strange and TikTok did not make her feel the same vibe as Vine, well, Instagram had a little of everything.

Instagram

_\- @CrystalMethyd started following you -_

_\- @CrystalMethyd answered your story -_

_@CrystalMethyd: Hi stranger!_

Gigi smiled, she was just having a little chat with the girl, nothing out of the ordinary.

_@TheGigiGoode: Hey, I found you :)))_

The blonde took her jacket and some money. Her outfit was made up of a white T-shirt, jeans and black boots, the girl was sexy with any clothes. She uploaded a photo of her outfit in front of the mirror with the song " _Clouds_ " by One Direction in the background, left the house and walked to the cafeteria to meet her manager.

Upon entering, she saw Nicky-sitting looking at her iPad, the girl was laughing as some looked at her curiously. - What are you doing Nicolette? Gigi asked, leaving her jacket on a chair. Nicky showed the blonde the iPad - Crystal is doing a live on Instagram and she's fucking funny.

Crystal was in her living room with Jaida when she started broadcasting live. Jaida held the cell phone while asking Crystal questions, nothing out of the ordinary - Okay, let's continue with the questions, only 5 and guys - Jaida spoke on the live, receiving comments from Crystal's followers.

\- _@CrystalProtectSquad_ asks What do you think of what Dylan said? - Crystal laughed - Haters gonna hate - Her friend laughed, followed by her famous - CHIIIIIIIIIIIIILD -.

\- _@IAmAlex2323_ asks Who is your best friend? Jaida or Heidi? - Jaida turned the cell phone towards herself - Obviously the one who is recording, comment on which Team they are, #TeamJaida or #TeamHeidi - Crystal couldn't stop laughing, she was sure that Heidi would claim her for it when she had the opportunity. Probably the group where the girls were talking would explode later.

\- _@Brianna_XAS5_ asks What is your relationship with Gigi Goode? - Jaida looked at Crystal with doubt - Oh, they say it because of the story that Jackie uploaded - Crystal was clearly flushed. She started to laugh; she always laughed when she was nervous and her subscribers knew that. The comments on the live began to rise quickly, " _Crystal x Gigi_ " " _I like this couple_ " " _They are not a couple, let her talk_ " " _LESBIAN RIIIIIGHTS"_ \- Crystal was about to start speaking when her IG live was over - WTF, now what happens? Jaida asked in frustration. Apparently the redhead's Internet had always been a problem.

\- Bitch, I think Jackie has a better internet than you - Jaida gave the cell phone back to her friend, from one moment to another Instagram began to fill with comments on how Crystal had "evaded" the question about Gigi. Videos of the couple dancing were becoming part of Crystal's labels, it was not the first time that fans did that about couples with her, but now it was different, Crystal and Gigi were youtubers in full swing. Crystal was without internet for an hour.

During that time, Gigi and Nicky looked at each other with confusion, why Crystal had left the live? Not even 10 minutes had passed when she began to be tagged in Crygi videos, some were videos made by her followers, others had only uploaded the story of Crystal and Gigi dancing.

The girls left the cafeteria for Nicky's apartment.

\- No no no no - Crystal began to see the reaction of her followers. He wasn't so worried about the reaction of his followers, he was scared of how he could take this Gigi, he was barely getting to know her and he didn't want things to get strange. The IG storie that Gigi had uploaded didn't help her much; some were connecting the fact of the song as a hint towards Crystal as it was her favorite One Direction song.

\- Don't worry, I don't think she would take it as a bad thing - Jaida said trying to relax the redhead. She picked up her cell phone, standing still for a second. The girl, with a surprised expression, showed Crystal her cell phone, she was receiving a video call from Nicky - Oh Jesus - Crystal could have an attack right there - Girl, relax, it's just Nicky - Jaida slid the call. When answering she could only observe a worried Nicky and a clearly nervous Gigi - Okay, we have to talk - Nicky blurted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaaaay, we started to shape the plot, are you ready? I'm ready.  
> Thanks again for getting here. I want to be overly descriptive in the chapters because I love the details. See you in the next chapter. :)))  
> \- Noah.xx


	3. Break The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal and Gigi are two famous Los Angeles youtubers, ready to grow their careers on the Internet. What happens when the pair of girls gets involved in a fake romance... or not so fake? Crystal always screws up and Gigi knows she's not straight.  
> Hey, I love the cliché, the fluff, a little smut and too much drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to all who send me corrections of the story.   
> I will star to reply the coments!!! :)))  
> Your comments will always be important to me. If you like history do not forget to comment. The chapters will have several references to the life on the Internet of our protagonists, do not judge me, I love to put a little humor in everything I do. My first year of the University is over, so I will have time to write a lot. If you want to know something about me you can ask me.  
> Digital hugs.  
> \- Noah.xx

\- Hmm, yes, well - Crystal tried to formulate a sentence in her head. What should she say? Her big club crush was in front of her questioning why they were now in a kind of "romantic relationship." Nicky seemed to lose patience, the French girl began to check her nails, showing Crystal that it had taken her long enough to answer - Look - Jaida took charge of the matter, is what she always did. When Crystal and her big mouth did something silly, Jaida took it easy to smooth over the situation. At the end of the day, the girl always knew how to fix things - Crystal and I were streaming live, we ran out of the internet and it was all just misunderstood - Jaida thought this would be enough for Nicky, but no - Okay Jaida, I get it. What I don't understand now is why we have over 500 IG videos with our clients performing a love story - Nicky was so frustrated that she seemed ready to murder someone. Gigi was not a controversial girl, who is why they had never found themselves in a similar situation - Besides, Gigi is not even out of the closet, and do you know how many people now are going to feel they have the right to attack her just for being gay? - Nicky did not measure the impact of her words - Sorry, I need to take a breath - At that moment Gigi got up and left the room. The French knew that she should give her a moment, he really did not worry about following her, years of friendship taught her that giving her space was simply walking away - I will let them speak - Crystal went directly to the bathroom, she needed a moment to analyze things. The curly girl felt guilty, not because of the situation, but because of Nicky's last words. Crystal knew what it meant to be pulled out of the closet, how frustrating and painful to face the world being different. He didn't realize how much the situation was affecting her until he started crying. It was annoying, mainly because he really felt he could have a real friendship with Gigi, but now he assumed that the blonde would stop talking to her.

Meanwhile, Nicky and Jaida were trying to find a smart solution. They had to be careful, sometimes people on the internet could be intense and the situation was too complicated because it put the reputation, work and especially feelings of the girls at stake - We can tell the truth - Nicky blurted out - Simply saying that it was a confusion - Oh no - Jaida interrupted - With all the ends that the fans tied up, no, they really believe that they are dating, also, let me be honest - Jaida lowered her voice, knowing that the girls were close to the room - They were both flirting in the club and they would look good together - Nicky drew a smile on her face. Jaida was right, the entire group of friends was pretty sure things between Crystal and Gigi could turn out to be romantic - But - Nicky interrupted. Jaida looked at her doubtfully - We can't force them. As I told you, Gigi was not yet out of the closet, this is delicate, I do not think Crystal is comfortable with this situation either - Nicky had a clear point. Seeing the reaction of both girls really made her feel more worried than she was before - I have an idea - Nicky looked up, meeting Jaida's eyes - But first I need you to listen to me -.

Gigi entered the room again. I really needed a moment alone, without using the cell phone. Just Gigi and the dark sky of Los Angeles. Nicky looked at her with understanding, raised her thumb. Gigi raised the thumb in the same way, giving her a smile - Hello - She stayed in front of the screen, where Jaida and Crystal were waiting for them, the latter seemed to have cried, still she smiled at Gigi, the blonde returned a sincere smile.

\- Jaida, do you want to tell the girls what we have planned? - Nicky started. They still had an issue to solve - Look girls, the idea is simple and if you are not comfortable with that, we can continue to think of something - Jaida replied, looking at Crystal and Gigi - We are not going to do anything - Both girls looked at Jaida, trying to understand what he said. Crystal was going to protest until Jaida continued - Look, you will not say anything, you will simply continue to interact as you have done, but - And yes, there was a but - You are not going to say anything, you are not going to confirm or deny anything. They will simply let the situation cool down - Jaida finished - It will simply remain as something that the fans have created - Added Nicky - As I said, it is a matter of you thinking about it, if it seems feasible, we do it, if not we can think of oth ... - Gigi looked up - I am inside - the blonde let go - If you are in this I am too - Crystal looked at Gigi, trying to get an answer from the blonde. Both girls looked at each other, it was certainly sweet to see how the girls cared for each other - Still, I wanted a moment to talk to Crystal - Gigi looked at Nicky and Jaida, hoping they understood what she was trying to say. Both girls left the rooms respectively, leaving the two youtubers in front of the screen.

\- Hello stranger - Crystal said, making Gigi laugh a little. The blonde began to play with her jacket - Hello, are you calmer? - Gigi asked - Yes, I just cried a little, I was really afraid that you were angry - Crystal let out, biting her lower lip. Gigi swore she could kiss her right now. Ugh stop Georgina, you're going fast - Hey, I couldn't hate you - The younger one imitated Crystal and could bet she saw Crystal blush at that action - Still, I feel like I'm lying to my subscribers - Gigi mentioned with some guilt - I still feel that, but I think it is a better way to deal with this - Crystal replied.

Eventually Nicky and Jaida returned with the two girls. Both expressed their ideas, even contributed some limits to the situation. During the time this happened they would not date someone else, they would not get into another controversy or things of that type. The four girls were able to end the call - The only thing that worries me is that my parents find out and give too much thought to this matter - Gigi confessed to her friend - Look Gigi, I'm sorry that things are like this, you know that I would protect you from everything, but it just happened. Still I want you to know that, whatever happens, I will always be your family, even when your royal family is not - Nicky replied, hugging Gigi - You are my royal family - Gigi said. After that exhausting day, Gigi came home and decided to sleep, without bothering to check her social networks.

\- Hey, thanks for today, I know I always get in trouble and I'm not the smartest, but I appreciate you always being there - Crystal gave a bottle of water to Jaida, who was sitting across from her - Crys, it's my work and things just happen for something, also, the situation is funnier than you think - Jaida showed her cell phone to Crystal. In front of her were several memes and videos of the girls - Jaida gave Crystal a squeeze. The girl was not really the best with the displays of affection, but her actions always showed that, even in the worst moments, Jaida would always be the person who would stand by your side ready to fight.

The next day both girls were much calmer than the night before. Crystal woke up, only to be surprised to have increased her subscribers. The redhead was happy, she uploaded some IG stories saying that she would record that same day, she left some likes in Crygi publications and even shared a meme of her and Gigi where they edited their faces in a photo on the cover of Titanic - Maybe this is not so bad after all - Crystal said, and then get to work.

The weeks passed, curiously both girls had joined too quickly. Gigi and Crystal exchanged numbers after a few days. The girls were constantly texting each other, even going out to lunch to chat and get to know each other better. It was strange, they both felt more than a friendship, but they were too careful about it. Each tried not to interpret the situation as something real, they knew it was difficult, but neither of them really felt ready to face their feelings. Time to time, is what Gigi repeated to herself.

The younger girl prepared herself for a busy day. She was due to go to a photo shoot in downtown LA, plus she had a dinner with her family for the birthday of one of her brothers. The blonde took on a blue dress and applied some makeup for that night. Gigi was close to some members of her family, so she was really excited to share a family moment, especially for her brother Ethan. She took her car and drove to her mother's house, where everyone was gathered.

\- Gigi, hello darling - Her mother walked towards her, hugging her tightly - Hello mom, where are Ethan and Mack? - She asked, walking with her mother towards the dining room - _Georgina_ \- As she walked through the door, the blonde found her father, who was placing the cutlery on the table - Dad - The atmosphere felt a little awkward. Gigi and her father weren't really close, but Gigi always knew how to ignore her father's negative comments. It was her way of dealing with it, she didn't fight, and she just let things go - The famous Gigi Goode is here - Ethan and Mack greeted their sister. The three brothers got up to speed according to their jobs and lives. It was a nice night; at least it seemed so, until the night took an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cutting the chapters; it adds some drama to the story. Okay, bad joke. There is not much to say, I just want you to know that I am grateful to you for the hearts you left. I liked writing this chapter, I feel like I left a little of my feelings in it, more in the part where Crystal and Gigi have a conversation.  
> See you soon.  
> \- Noah.xx


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal and Gigi are two famous Los Angeles youtubers, ready to grow their careers on the Internet. What happens when the pair of girls gets involved in a fake romance... or not so fake? Crystal always screws up and Gigi knows she's not straight.  
> Hey, I love the cliché, the fluff, a little smut and too much drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope everyone is healthy and at home. I am quite motivated to write.  
> GUYS I REPLACED THE HYPHENS WITH QUOTATION MARKS. Thank to the person who told me.  
> The next chapters will be really intense. This chapter will talk more about Gigi's life and family drama.  
> I've been thinking of a new idea for a new fic, so at the end of this story there will be something new to work on.  
> What do you like best? F / F fics or M / M fics? Your opinion would help me in the next story. Thanks for your opinion guys <3  
> With love  
> \- Noah.xx

“Hello?” Crystal took her cell phone, responding to the unknown phone number displayed on her screen “Hello, Crystal?” Oh shit. Dylan was on the other end of the line. It was unexpected. But the night would really get weirder, especially that call “Dylan ... what do you want?“ Crystal was a little irritated “Believe me, after your little speech I don't think we need to speak“ The redhead was about to hang up, when the man interrupted “Cry...“ Not again. Dylan only used that tone of voice a few times “Look, I was really stupid“ The boy confessed “What I said was insensitive, I don't even know what was going through my head when I said all that, I know that now you're dating someone and We broke up a few months ago, but I just want to be honest with you“ He was silent for a second, as if he was finding the words to continue “I didn't want to say it, I didn't want to hurt you and what happened was not right. I do not expect you to forgive me or that we back together, I just want you to know that, I am sorry and I hope you are happy, you deserve it” He finished.

Crystal was somewhat confused, her ex-boyfriend, the one who had hurt her in every possible way, was now leaving her pride to ask for forgiveness. It was new, but Crystal valued it, more for all the turbulent past with him “Hey, we are fine, I will not tell you that we are friends and all that, but I do not hate you, I think we are too big to recognize our mistakes and leave everything” The redhead admitted, being as honest as possible “I appreciate that you listened to me, I really wish you the best” Dylan and Crystal had a little conversation over the line. They would both get past it. It was what Crystal believed ... for now.

With Gigi everything seemed fine. She and her family were really having a good time. Sometimes Gigi's father and brother Mack would interrupt to make a joke. It had been a long time since she had laughed that way with her family, more from her father. The family had finished dinner and everyone decided to take a seat in the living room to continue living and joking “The most important thing is that the band will be at a New York festival at the end of the month” Ethan was really excited for his band and the new opportunities presented themselves. Gigi was proud of both Goode brothers. Mack helped her create all the merchandise for her channel, as well as designing the covers and website for the youtuber. Ethan was not far behind, the middle of the Goode children was the one who taught the girl to use all the editing programs for videos. The three brothers were united. Gigi always felt protected and loved by them.

Ethan and Mack were always by her side in hard times.

When Gigi was 16, she met a girl, Joanna. It was the first time that Gigi realized that she was in love with a girl. Ethan was the first to know. Ethan was the one who helped Gigi invite Joanna out on a date. Mack found out later. It was Mack who lent her his car to surprise her girlfriend. The two boys were there when Gigi and Joanna broke up, comforted the blonde, and dried her tears. Gigi's mother always knew it, couldn't explain it, but she always knew that her daughter was different, but she kept it for herself for a long time. Gigi was never aware of it. What Gigi didn't know, either was that her father suspected her sexuality. Until a couple of days ago, they were only suspicions of her father.

One day, Gigi's father received a message from her sister Margaret, Gigi's aunt, "Is this Georgina?" Her little girl embraced by a woman. It wasn't a hug from friends. It was something else. Unable to stop, she began to view all of her daughter's posts with one "Crystal Methyd." Gigi's parents talked to each other, agreed not to talk about it so as not to bother their daughter. Gigi's mother held the idea that it was better to wait for Gigi to come out of the closet at her own pace. Everything seemed fine, but her father couldn't digest the idea of having a lesbian daughter. The man felt that his daughter was lying to him in the face.

“Gigi, how about YouTube?” Asked her father, maintaining a calm tone of voice “It is incredible, I was invited to be the image of a new make-up brand” The blonde responded enthusiastically “Honey, that's incredible, congratulations” Her mother and her brothers celebrated the achievement of the girl "We should make a toast to it," Mack suggested. The family raised their glasses while they laughed and cheered, “We should also celebrate yours Ethan” Added her mother “Cheers!” They all answered “We should also celebrate how good an actress you are Georgina” Gigi looked at her father with doubt, thinking that she would make a joke “I mean, not to mention that you are dating a girl, you must be good at lying, right? I almost believed the fact that you were straight” Gigi's father put his drink aside, staring at the blonde “Steve...” Gigi's mother looked at the man indignantly, almost ordering him to stop “Why didn't you tell us Georgina?” Her tone had become somewhat stronger “Answer Georgina!” The man's expression could only be described with one word. Anger “Did I raise a dyke?!” It was not the first time that her father raised her voice, but it was the first time that Gigi did not feel weak before him “Dad!” Mack turned to his father, until Gigi decided to speak “Well, I think I had the option to keep it until I wanted to” The blonde got up from the sofa, watching as her father imitated the action “Are you not ashamed?” Her father released, getting a little closer to her. At that moment Mack got up and stood in front of Gigi, trying to make a wall between her and her father. Mack was not afraid to go against her father in order to protect the youngest of the Goode family “I like women. I like Crystal!” Gigi did not lie. He knew the girl liked her, he knew it from the first time he saw her. This time it was different; Gigi was admitting her feelings for Crystal. Gigi was admitting that she liked Crystal as she came out of the closet with her parents. "Go away," her father said. The tone of his voice had dropped, but he continued to maintain an annoyed tone “Whatever” The girl took her bag and walked to the door “Good night” Gigi said without looking back despite the voices of her mother and her brothers, leaving the house and pounding on the front door. The blonde took her car, walking away from the house.

Inside the Goode family home things didn't seem to go any better “Steve, how could you do that?” Gigi's mother turned to the older man, an expression of anger and disappointment. "Me? Kristi, she lied to us and now you protect her” The man replied “She is our daughter” The woman tried to make her husband see reason “She is our daughter and we swear to love her always and now you are turning your back on Gigi. You are not the man she or I expected you to be” Kristi walked to her room, Steve walked behind her, seeing how his wife was taking her bag and a set of clothes “What are you doing?” Steve approached the woman, afraid of the answer “I can't spend the night here, I'll be with Mack. Maybe that will help you reflect on what you just did” The woman crossed the house to leave, looking at her husband sadly. She and Mack got into the car without looking back.

“Happy birthday to me” Ethan said, taking his jacket “Do you know why Gigi didn't tell you?” Ethan said looking at her father. The young man walked to the door of the house “Because she knew you were going to react in this way” The boy squeezed his father's shoulder “See you later Dad” He finished, leaving the house. That night Mr. Goode understood the meaning of losing everything.

Gigi drove through Los Angeles. Being in the car helped her think and relax. When the girl felt overwhelmed, she simply made her way to some places in the city. She looked at the lights, the buildings, tried to notice the details around her. The girl parked the car in a small shopping center, letting tears flow from her eyes. The girl did not cry, it was rare that something made her cry, but it was a mixture of emotions all that she had lived that night. So many things had happened, he was happy, and then it all seemed to go wrong. She turned on the radio, the music always made her feel better. _"Oh, to the beat of the rhythm of the night"_. Oh Lord. “God, really?” After watching a video of Crystal dancing ElDeBarge's “Rhythm Of The Night” the song seemed to always play. Crystal. The girl remembered the redhead, her curly hair, her beautiful smile, those big chocolate eyes, her anecdotes so crazy as to belong to the girl. Then Gigi remembered that day with Crystal.

The pair of girls had gone out for ice cream and Crystal showed her a video of herself a couple of years ago, dancing to ElDeBarge's _“Rhythm Of The Night”_ “Really? ElDeBarge?” Gigi asked, looking at her as they walked towards the entrance to Crystal's apartment. The shortest one hit her shoulder “Don't laugh, it was for a high school project, my followers found it and they just found it funny to compare me to ElDeBarge” Gigi it looked like he was going to die of laughter. When I was with Crystal I couldn't stop laughing. The girls stood in front of the door “Hey, I had fun today, thanks for saving me from my boredom” said the tallest, looking at the redhead with a small smile “I still had fun, I hope to continue doing this because I love ice cream and I love make you laugh” Crystal said, hugging Gigi, enjoying her scent, her long arms around her shoulders. Time stopped when the two girls were wrapped in her arms. The girls parted up, but not enough. They looked at each other for a moment. They really looked at each other. It seemed that their faces got closer and closer. Close enough to kiss. It could have happened, but the blonde's cell phone rang, taking them by surprise and separating instantly “I'd better answer” Gigi said “Yes, I still have to go home to continue working on this week's video” She excused herself. The redhead started to play with the curls of her hair “I guess we'll see each other later” The lowest one looked at the blonde while she bit her lip “I will send you a message when I return home” So, Gigi left the entrance to her car. Damn Dahlia, thanks for interrupting, I would claim her when I had the chance. Gigi smiled at that memory. The blonde started the car and headed towards a new destination. She wasn't ready to go home yet.

Crystal was awake watching the end of one of her favorite series. The girl enjoyed sitting on the couch with her cat and some good Netflix show. She was exhausted, after spending 7 hours in front of the computer, she wanted nothing more than to relax in that big soft seat. She decided to go to the kitchen for something to drink. The girl was checking the refrigerator when she heard a knock on the door. It was so sudden that she raised her head and hit the edge of the fridge “Shit” The redhead started to touch her head, rubbing the side where it hit. She made a small noise of pain and slammed the refrigerator door. It was around midnight. Who the hell bothered so late? She headed for the doors ready to rip off the head of anyone outside. Was what she thought, until she looked at the blonde girl in front of her “Gigi? “.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story, because writing it is something that is really making me happy. Staying at home is boring, but this makes it interesting, it is taking advantage of time.  
> I wish you a nice day and see you in the next chapter.  
> Love love love.  
> \- Noah.xx


	5. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal and Gigi are two famous Los Angeles youtubers, ready to grow their careers on the Internet. What happens when the pair of girls gets involved in a fake romance... or not so fake? Crystal always screws up and Gigi knows she's not straight.  
> Hey, I love the cliché, the fluff, a little smut and too much drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for the hearts and comments, they really help me to continue and improve the story. This chapter is dedicated to Lunar_Rabbit and AnabelllM, I hope you like it !!  
> With all my love  
> \- Noah.xx

"Gigi?" Crystal was surprised. Gigi Goode. The Gigi Goode "Hi Crys" The blonde looked at Crystal with some sadness in her eyes "Do you want to come in and tell me what's going on?" The younger one didn't answer, just nodded and entered Crystal's apartment. Both girls sat facing each other, with Gigi playing the watch on her left wrist, clearly nervous.

"I just came out of the closet" The redhead raised her eyebrows in surprise "Oh, wow" The girl did not give the message she expected, she understood when Gigi looked at her with a poker face "No no, I mean, I really don't I knew you would, at least not so soon” She said“ Do you want to tell me what happened? ” It was there that Gigi began to open her heart little by little. She told her what had happened at her parents' house, how she felt, and the pain of losing her family and how she felt betrayed by her father. Crystal only listened to her, held her hands while trembling with emotions, wiped the tears on the face of the youngest “I understand you, coming out of the closet with your parents is always really difficult and it seems that everything is wrong and that it will never improve, but I promise you that things will change. They are your parents, you have to give them time" The redhead drew soft patterns on the blonde's forearm, wiped the remnants of tears that were on her face and gave her a small smile" Thank you Crys After that, the redhead wrapped her arms around her, leaving a kiss on her forehead. They stared at each other until Crystal looked down, leaving a small cough "I didn't even invite you for a drink, I'm a lousy hostess" Crystal got up from the couch, leaving Gigi somewhat confused about their little exchange of glances. The tallest rose from the couch, following Crystal toward the kitchen. "I'll accept a glass of water, I think I need it." The redhead nodded, trying to take a glass from the highest shelf. Why the hell did she have tall shelves? Normally Crystal would climb up to the ledge, but she would look too silly and didn't want to give that image to Gigi. "Hey, let me take that for you." The taller girl stood behind Crystal and reached the shelf with no problems, taking the glass between her hands and leaving it on the plateau behind the lowest. Crystal turned so that she was in front of Gigi, too close. It was the first time that Crystal appreciated having a narrow kitchen. Gigi had one arm on the plateau and the other on Crystal's waist, almost imprisoning her, but ultimately that was something Crystal was really liking. The curly girl licked her lips as she caught the gaze of the tallest "To hell." Gigi leaned forward, planting a kiss on Crystal's lips. The girl took Gigi by the nape of the neck, trying to deepen the kiss. It was intense, more so because the tension between her was there from day one. Crystal let out a small moan between Gigi's lips, sliding her arm toward the blonde's back, pulling her further forward. Gigi took control when she lifted the redhead up, making her sit on the kitchen plateau. It was all lips, teeth and 100% sexual tension, but Crystal couldn't ignore the fact that Gigi was in a vulnerable moment, a lot of emotions were at stake and she didn't want to take advantage of that vulnerability "Gigi" Crystal said between kisses "Gigi stop” The blonde pulled away, Crystal's tone of voice scared her, she believed that the girl had passed the limit, but what was the limit between them? "I, I'm sorry" Gigi walked towards the living room "No, Gigi wait" Crystal followed her, trying to prevent her from leaving "Sorry, it was a mistake, I didn't want to do that" The guilt on the blonde began to grow She believed that Crystal wanted that as she did. That's right, Crystal wanted nothing more than to have Gigi like that, but she didn't want to do it knowing that Gigi had too many things on her mind, more after such an intense day of emotions like that. The blonde left Crystal standing in front of her door, trying to process everything that had just happened.

Gigi came home and all she could do was beg God to wake her up from that bad dream. The girl was having an anxiety attack and as the psychologist had told her, she began to control her breathing; she lay down on the carpet and counted to 10, to 50 and to 100. After years of fighting anxiety the girl had learned to detect an anxiety attack more quickly. When the blonde felt a little calmer she went to the bathroom and let the water take the rest of the stress and pain of the day. She was surprised to have endured so much in one day, God; it really was too much for the girl. She decided to turn off her cell phone; ignoring ts messages she was receiving from Crystal and slipped under the covers, trying to fall asleep.

Nicky arrived at Gigi's house around 9 am, knocked on the door again and again, until Gigi's irritated voice answered inside the house “Bitch, you look terrible” Nicky blurted out when she saw Gigi with dark circles and hair scrambled "Good morning to you too" Gigi rolled her eyes, stepping aside for Nicky to enter the house "I have been calling you for 2 hours but you did not answer, what happens" Nicky looked at her friend with concern and when the blonde she started to tear, the only thing she could do was hug her "God Nicky, last night I had a terrible day, really bad" Gigi blurted out, telling her about what had happened at dinner with her family "Wow, it was very intense" The French girl looked to the blonde with sorrow "It doesn't even end there" Gigi said "Then I went to Crystal's house and ..." Nicky opened her mouth, almost imagining what her friend was about to say "And we kissed and we had a moment ... intimate ”Nicky started to give small shouts of celebration“ No Nicky, it didn't end well ” French kept silent “Why? Did she kiss badly? ” Nicky asked, causing Gigi to giggle "Shit no, she kisses really well, but" Gigi gave a little sigh before continuing "She told me to stop and I just ran away from there like I always do" Gigi said, until Nicky interrupted "Bitch, I understand that you ran away, but I think you should talk to her, running away will not make you solve anything" The French woman said with honestly "She sent me messages at dawn, but I have not read them" The younger girl blurted out "Well, what you are waiting? Read them. ”Nicky approached the blonde, who was beginning to enter the conversation with Crystal.

_Crystal Methyd. 2:37 am:_ "Gigi, I'm really sorry, I didn't want it to seem like I was rejecting you"

 _Crystal Methyd. 2:38 a.m .:_ "I wasn't rejecting you, really, I think that was the best kiss of my life"

 _Crystal Methyd. 2:39 am:_ "Gigi I'm sorry, pls talk to me"

_Missed call from Crystal Methyd. 2:45 a.m._

_Crystal Methyd. 2:48 a.m .:_ "I think you're sleeping now, I just don't want to lose you, really"

 _Crystal Methyd. 3:07 am:_ "I can't sleep, I miss you and that sucks"

 _Crystal Methyd. 3:07 a.m .:_ "Sorry if I sound too intense, I feel like I ruined everything"

 _Crystal Methyd. 8:29 a.m. .:_ "Just let me know if you're okay, you worry me"

Gigi felt terrible for not having answered and Crystal's messages made her feel calmer at the idea of losing the girl, but she did not feel ready to talk to her, she did not know what to say to the other girl “What will you tell her? ” Nicky asked, waiting for an answer "I don't even know what to tell Nicky" The blonde said "Well, just let your feelings speak and if you don't know what to say, tell her you need to think, but don't let her hang up either" Nicky left her friend for a moment, leaving her alone for a moment. After her friend thought, she tossed her a set of clothes and dragged her into the shower "What are you doing?" Gigi asked with a small mocking tone at the action of the French "Get in loser we're going shopping" Nicky tried to cheer up her friend, so they decided to spend a day together to clear her mind.

Crystal had visited with Jan and Jackie to help them paint their new apartment. It was honestly an excuse to be distracted and to talk to her friends about what happened "I think you did the right thing, but you should have expressed yourself better" Jackie said, calming her friend down a bit "I know, now I just hope she understands what I tried to do ”Crystal was really sorry she hadn't stopped Gigi. Crystal jumped to her phone when messages started coming in from Gigi. The redhead had set a specific tone to her messages, so she knew when to reply quickly.

_Gigi Goode. 10:03 a.m.:_ "Hey, sorry, I turned off my cell phone, I think it was the best"

 _Gigi Goode. 10:04 a.m.:_ "Take it easy, I'm fine, I just need to think things over before I say something, I want to do the right thing"

 _Gigi Goode. 10:05 am:_ "I don't want to lose you too"

 _Gigi Goode. 10:05 a.m.:_ "I hope you are well Crys"

After talking to Jackie and Jan, the girls gave her some advice. Crystal and Gigi were to talk in person, face to face. They had to be honest with their feelings, only then could they prosper as friends or as a possible romantic relationship. So, Crystal went home again, taking a moment to write to Gigi and finish some unfinished business on the Internet.

_Crystal Methyd. 10:53 a.m.:_ "Take your time"

 _Crystal Methyd. 10:53 a.m.:_ "Let me know when you're ready to speak, it would be nice to speak in person"

 _Crystal Methyd. 10:54 a.m.:_ "Take care"

It was a couple of days before Gigi called Crystal to have the conversation. It was difficult, Gigi was not a girl of words, but she knew she had to face that fear. Anything was worth facing if Crystal was behind that obstacle.

_Gigi Goode. 07:22 p.m .:_ "Hey, are you busy tomorrow?"

 _Crystal Methyd. 07:29 p.m .:_ "Hello, no"

 _Gigi Goode. 07:33 p.m .:_ "Can we see each other and talk?"

 _Crystal Methyd. 07:35 p.m .:_ "Sure, where and at what time?"

 _Gigi Goode. 07:38 p.m .:_ "The cafeteria where we went the first time, in the morning"

 _Crystal Methyd. 07:44 p.m .:_ "Perfect, see you at 9:30 a.m., okay?"

 _Gigi Goode. 07:22 p.m .:_ "Cool, I'll see you tomorrow"

The day came and both girls were really nervous about what would happen. Crystal was sitting looking at her cell phone, checking the time or some message from the blonde "Hi stranger" Gigi sat in front of her, leaving a small smile on her face "Hello Gee" The lowest returned the smile "Well, we are here "The redhead continued, waiting for Gigi to start talking "Sorry, I'm trying to process what I will say" Gigi excused herself, but the redhead took her hand for a second to give her confidence “We're fine, but I need you to listen to me first" And Crystal started to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen in the next chapter? The girls seem to be on the same page ... or not? See you later guys, stay in home.  
> \- Noah.xx


	6. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal and Gigi are two famous Los Angeles youtubers, ready to grow their careers on the Internet. What happens when the pair of girls gets involved in a fake romance... or not so fake? Crystal always screws up and Gigi knows she's not straight.  
> Hey, I love the cliché, the fluff, a little smut and too much drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you very much to all who send me their love for the comments. It's around 12 a.m. in my city, but I really wanted to write tonight, it will be a short chapter, but very romantic. Sorry, I'm a little sweet today.  
> Read the final note, I put something interesting there.  
> I will leave you some things about me because I would really like to let you know something about me. Some of the events in this fic have happened to me, soooo that's something I take advantage of to make it feel more real.  
> COMMENT IF YOU WOULD LIKE A FIC F / F OR M / M !!!
> 
> About me  
> 1\. I am 19 years old  
> 2\. I am bisexual  
> 3\. I love writing and I have another fic planned after this.
> 
> With all of me  
> \- Noah.xx

"We're fine, but I need you to listen to me first" And Crystal started to talk. The blonde looked at Crystal with some nervousness. She was afraid that the redhead would put her aside in her life. But no. "Gigi I like you, I know we weren't going to put feelings into this whole situation, but it happened and now I don't know what to do, because after that night I know I don't want to be with anyone else" Crystal started to shed some tears. Thank God the Cafeteria didn't have many customers that day. "God, say something Gigi" The tallest bit back a few tears, simply letting out a phrase. "Crystal, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that" The curly girl was petrified. Like, I was so scared to admit it because I thought it would sound something intense” Now Crystal and Gigi gave some nervous laughter. "And that kiss was not intense? " Crystal asked mockingly. "Yes, talking about it..." Crystal interrupted Gigi, before starting to talk about it. "There will be time for that, meanwhile I want to enjoy this moment with you" Gigi felt the red color reach her Cheeks, I didn't know if it was because of the grief or Crystal's words. "So, is this a date?" Crystal smiled at the question. "Only if Miss Goode promises me to have more of this" Crys took Gigi's hand and they both looked at each other calmly. "We have a deal" Gigi continued stroking the redhead's hand.

The girls talked about what they wanted to develop, going slow meant talking and being honest. Crys confessed some fears and insecurities to her. Gigi told Crystal that she was perfect. Gigi said she was always bad with words. Crystal promised to be patient accordingly. The girls enjoyed a good coffee while talking about life. Gigi told Crystal about her friends, her family, that she had talked a lot with her brothers in recent days. She also told her about how he studied something related to fashion, graduating with honors. She confessed that she would love to create her own clothing brand. Crystal spoke of her family, sadly having lost her father 3 years ago, how much she missed her mother and younger brother, her trips to Missouri at Christmas, and her fear of heights. Crystal studied business administration, but at the end of that career she devoted herself to the arts. Despite what many believed, Crystal was an intelligent and creative girl, something that attracted Gigi even more. They both finished their drinks and decided to head out to Gigi's car. The blonde left the redhead in her apartment. "Thanks for today, it was really special" Crystal left her hand on Gigi's knee, leaving soft patterns with her fingers. "Crys..." Gigi looked up at the girl in front of her. "Just kiss me idiot" The blonde obeyed, letting her lips and Crystal's meet. "Mhm I could get used to this" They both smiled and Crystal entered her house.

The girls continued with it. The messages of good morning and good night were not lacking. Embarrassing photos and smiling selfies were part of their conversations. Crystal started using cute nicknames and vice versa. Dating was fun and exciting, they could go to a party or just stay home sharing kisses and enjoyed a movie on Netflix. Gigi discovered how good Crystal was at bowling. Crystal saw some designs that Gigi had drawn, including modeling a pair of dresses for her. Crystal drew Gigi during a picnic and the blonde hung that drawing in her living room. They still kept their outings private, as they enjoyed those dates as just the two of them. Thus two months passed. The best months in Crystal and Gigi's life.

There was a special exit. It was a nice day and they both wanted to be together. Hey, a date on the beach, that's romantic, right? "I love the beach," said Gigi, parking near the beach. The city seemed empty enough that day. It was a good thing for both girls as they wanted a little privacy as they watched the sunset as they ran to the seashore. "Hey, look at this" Crystal approached Gigi and showed her her cell phone; the girl showed her some posts on Twitter where her followers said that they had both "broke up". "Oh stupid things," said Gigi, taking the hand of the shorter one and guiding her towards the sea, where they enjoyed the salt water on her body. The girls spent time in the sea, until it started to get a little windy and decided to go out and sit on the sand while watching the sky turn orange. "Miss Goode, I think I just found my perfect postcard, hold still." Crystal proceeded to take her picture. "Let me see." Gigi turned after posing. "Give me a second." Crystal seemed to be typing something on her cell phone. "Okay, look" The blonde took Crystal's cell phone waiting to see the photograph, what she found was even much better than a nice photo. Beneath the photo was a little phrase "Gigi, do you want to be my girlfriend?" The blonde looked at Crystal and took her face in her hands, planting a slow but sweet kiss on her lips. "That's a yes, in case it wasn't clear." The shorter girl's smile was so big that her cheeks could almost hurt. That day they both uploaded a photo together. It was a shot of Crystal and Gigi turning their backs on the camera as the pair of girls watched the sunset. "Closer than ever <3" And Instagram was filled with comments celebrating the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here, just thanks for commenting guys, stay home and take care… Oh yeah, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SMUT, GET READY  
> \- Noah.xx


	7. Dangerous Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal and Gigi are two famous Los Angeles youtubers, ready to grow their careers on the Internet. What happens when the pair of girls gets involved in a fake romance... or not so fake? Crystal always screws up and Gigi knows she's not straight.  
> Hey, I love the cliché, the fluff, a little smut and too much drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEWS NEWS PLEASE READ THIS  
> +1000 HITS THANK YOU SO MUCH !!!  
> Really, I am very very very grateful to all of you, it is incredible the reception that this fic has had, I hope you can continue reading what will come in the following updates. I have 2 ideas of fics after this story. Maybe this is the start of something big, YAS YAS YAS  
> CREATE A TWITTER  
> If you want to know a little more about me and want to talk or things like that, you can follow me on Twitter as @CallMeNoah99 and write me, I am friendly lol  
> THIS CHAPTER HAS SEXUAL CONTENT, SO ENJOY THE SMUT  
> \- Noah.xx

"Hey, yeah, take it easy, I'll be at my house until 6:30, I'll go see you and we'll go to Brita's" Gigi started to take out some boxes with merch of her YTchannel from her car, while trying to have a phone conversation with Crystal. "Yes, I think Jan will show up at 8, I'll read Jackie's message again anyway." Gigi opened the door with an unoccupied hand, kicking at the door and leaving the boxes somewhere in the living room. "Yeah baby, I'll hurry up, see you later, kisses" Gigi smiled after talking to her girlfriend. Yes, her girlfriend. It sounded really good to be able to call Crystal a girlfriend. The girls would go out that night to support Jan in a small singing contest to be held that night. The girls had been an official couple for 1 month and both were at that moment in the relationship where their friends knew each other formally, couple things. Jackie and Gigi became friends instantly, the girls really shared a lot in common. For their part, Dahlia and Crystal were fans of bowling and crushed the blonde on one of her outings to the bowling alley. The only girl who was difficult at first was Heidi, the girl was somewhat rough with the blonde, it took her a little time to trust her, the girl did not want her friend to be hurt by Gigi, but after seeing the affection that both girls airing, Heidi became more open with Gigi. Today would be one of those days where both groups of friends got together. Thank God the two groups got on easily, creating a pleasant environment.

Gigi? Are you here?" OMG. The blonde hadn't even closed the door when she entered. "Mother?" Gigi's mother was waiting at the doorway, looking at her daughter with a little regret. "Hey, amm come in." The blonde stepped aside, letting the woman enter the house. "How are you?" Apparently the woman tried to be careful with everything she said, she feared that her daughter was angry by the events of months ago. What her mother didn't know is that Mack had told her about the fight after she left. "Mom, I'm not upset." The woman breathed calmly, approaching her daughter to hug her tightly. "Sorry Gigi, I should have spoken at that moment, I could do something else" The woman had a trembling voice, as if she could cry at that moment. "No, mom, stop" Gigi interrupted the woman in front of her. "You shouldn't fight my battles, you know I would never put you against anyone, even my dad" Both women took a seat in the room, continuing the conversation. "You turn back home?" Asked the youngest. "Yes, after a few days I decided to face the problem. I love your father, but you are above anyone. ”The woman seemed calmer than before. "I talked to him, he had to learn the hard way, I think Ethan spoke to him the next day" Gigi now understood everything. Her family had always been there, always defended him and being "different" could not end the love of the Goode family. "He wants to talk to you" Gigi was silent at the words of her mother. "Mom ..." The woman interrupted Gigi before she could continue. "It should not be soon, but I ask you to consider it, I ask you as your mother" The woman finished speaking, waiting for a response from the blonde. "Okay, I think I'll think about it, really." Gigi gave her mother a small smile. "By the way, aren't you angry?" Gigi's mother laughed out loud, taking the girl by surprise. "Georgina, I knew you liked girls since they were 7 years old" The blonde's mouth was open. She was too obvious? "Honey, I'm your mother, I think I even knew of your orientation before you knew it." Gigi felt quite calm at her mother's words. Apparently everything would be fine if her mother and brothers supported her. The two women talked everything that had happened. Gigi talked about how she had started dating Crystal. Kristi had never seen her daughter so happy. The older woman retired, apparently having to make some costumes for a local play, while the younger had to prepare to go to Crystal to go out that night. Gigi opted for a short-sleeved black turtleneck blouse, black and red plaid pants, and high-heeled boots. Damn. The girl was sexy in every way possible, really hot. She only took a photo of her outfit and proceded to go for Crystal.

The redhead opened the door to her apartment and was stunned to see her girlfriend. "I have a photo with this outfit, look at it" Crystal understood the hint, blushing at the words of the tallest. "Sorry, you look really amazing" Crystal confessed, directing her girlfriend to her room. "Help me with something" The lower one released, walking towards her closet. "White skirt and fishnet stockings or black skirt?" The redhead held both garments in her hands, waiting for a response from the blonde. "I think the white skirt and fishnet stockings." Crystal ran to the bathroom and finished dressing. Those were the days when Crystal felt like a damn sensual goddess. She was a damn sensual goddess, but sometimes she didn't believe that. Upon leaving the bathroom, Gigi let out a small "Shit" for the end result. She wore a black blouse, the white skirt seemed to be tattooed on the redhead's skin, highlighting every attribute of the Latina, along with the fishnet stockings and heels. Oh girl, hot. "I have a photo with this outfit, look at it" Crystal said, making fun of her girl and leaving a small kiss on the corner of her lips. Gigi sat on the bed for a second, until she got up and walked into the living room, just behind her girlfriend, who was fixing her makeup in front of a large mirror in the living room. "You look beautiful." The shorter one held Gigi's grip. "Mhhm" Gigi began to leave a few small kisses between the lower jaw and the shoulder of the shorter one. "Yes" When Gigi's voice became more low? "Gee ..." The kinky began to feel some pressure between her legs. Too hot. "Fuck" Both girls gave a little jump when Gigi's cell phone started ringing. It was Dahlia's messages.

_“Fierce Dahlia” - 3 new messages_

_Fierce Dahlia 7:40 p.m: Girl, where are you? Remember that the contest starts at 8_

_Fierce Dahlia 7:40 p.m: We are in front of the stage, near the dj_

_Fierce Dahlia 7:44 p.m: Bitch, stop fucking with Crystal, answer !!!_

_It's GigiBitch 7:45 p.m: We'll be there in 5 minutes !!_

_It's GigiBitch 7:45 p.m: Some traffic, duh_

Both girls ran left that "matter" pending. The couple left the house and went to the bar where their friends would be. As promised, at 7:50 p.m. They were entering the establishment, walking through the crowd to reach their friends. "Good evening," said the blonde, standing next to Nicky, who was talking animatedly with Jaida. "Good night, bitch." Both girls spoke as the bar finished filling up with people. It was then that the lights went out and the presenter of the establishment appeared on stage. "Good evening everyone, welcome to Brita’s" The crowd applauded and cheered at the presenter's words. "I am Brita, owner and founder of the Brita’s chain of bars in New York, now in our new branch in California." The woman continued speaking to the public, introducing the participants and telling a couple of jokes. “Well guys, our next contestant prepared the next song for all of you, she will sing _"No Scrubs”_ from _TLC_ , make noise to receive Jan” The girls started clapping and shouting the name of Jan, even Jackie, the quietest of the group yelled "That's my girlfriend" causing the girl on stage send her a little kiss. The rhythm of the song made everyone dance in the bar. While Gigi and Crystal moved side by side to the beat of the music, Nicky and Jaida spun together holding each other's hands with some delicacy. Heidi looked at Crystal, motioning for her to turn to the scene of Jaida and Nicky, both girls in their own world. Widow sipped her drink as she looked amused at the dancing girls. "When did they get so close?" Gigi asked, with some surprise at the behavior of her friends. "No idea, but I'll have Jaida spill the tea of this," Widow said as she moved her hips and finished the drink in her hand.

"I still can't believe you didn't win first place," Dahlia said as she took out her phone and walking with the girls to the parking lot of the place. After the contest the best three went on stage, among them was Jan, who won second place. "Jan was robbed, periodt" Jackie hugged her girlfriend around the waist, while the blonde took a photo of her little second place trophy. "Hey, at least Brita asked me to sing here every Friday." Jan wasn't mad at not winning first place, she had gotten an opportunity to do what she loved the most and she would get paid for it, so it was a win and win. "Ladies, does anyone need a ride home?" Jaida asked towards the girl group. "Don't worry, Dahlia and I asked for an Uber" Nicky answered, saying goodbye to the girls. When she said goodbye to Jaida, she whispered "Let me know when you get home." The Frenchwoman gave him a smile and nodded. "I'd appreciate it if you left me at home." Heidi opened the passenger door for Jaida's car. "I'd appreciate it, too, Jaida." Widow walked to her friend, who started the car, saying goodbye to the remaining four girls. "Honey, the taxi is here, it's waiting for us" Jan took Jackie's hand, who was talking to Crystal and Gigi. The girls said goodbye, leaving Crystal and Gigi alone, ready to go to Crystal's apartment.

"It was a good night." Crystal was still holding onto Gigi when they entered the apartment, closing the door when the taller one entered. "Yes, I really missed dancing with you," Gigi admitted, dropping onto the couch. "I can't stand heels, I don't even know why I wore them tonight." Crystal leaned down to remove her shoes, leaving Gigi completely speechless. The girl's angle gave the blonde a good look, who was getting nervous. "You like what you see?" Gigi didn't even notice that Crystal was now looking at her. "Is it wrong for me to say yes?" Gigi bit her lip, looking at her girlfriend, waiting for an answer. "Maybe" Crystal got up, walking over to Gigi, straddling the blonde. "It would be wrong if you didn't do something about it," the redhead whispered, before joining her lips with the blonde in front of her. Crystal and Gigi had shared kisses before, Crystal and Gigi had shared kisses with a little action before, but both girls didn't make anything else. Not until that night.

Gigi grabbed Crystal by the hip, meanwhile the shorter one rubbed against the blonde, gaining friction and letting out small moans from her mouth. "Gigi, please" The Latina pleaded, taking the hands of the tallest, placing them on her behind. The blonde pulled the girl's body higher on top of her, as she began to leave kisses and licks on her jaw and neck. "Please what?" Again, when Gigi's voice became so low? "Fuck me Gigi, fuck me please" The blonde didn't need any more words, she indicated to Crystal to take off the top of her clothes, leaving the curly girl in her underwear. “Black lace? Someone planned this” Crystal gave a small laugh. The girl hoped that something would happen tonight. Apparently luck was on her side. Crystal was submerged between kisses and hot caresses, leaving moans and heavy breaths with each action that Gigi did on her body. When the blonde came to the center of the redhead, she felt how wet her girlfriend was, ready to taste her. At one point Gigi moved over to Crystal, the shorter one didn't expect the blonde to be so dominant, but that excited her more than expected. Gigi began to kiss and lick Crystal's chest, ripping off her bra and starting to play with her nipples. Gigi licked and bit down on both breasts, playing with the piercings, taking advantage of the redhead's sensitivity in that area. "Fuck baby" Crystal grabbed Gigi's hair while pulling her closer to her chest, she didn't want to lose a bit of contact with the blonde, meanwhile, Gigi slid Crystal's thong and threw it aside. At one point Gigi threw her own clothes on the floor, staying in her underwear. "I want you to look at me while I taste you" Gigi looked at Crystal. The blonde's eyes were darkened with lust and she didn't even give Crystal a moment to process the phrase that came out of her mouth, as the blonde began to lick the folds of the redhead, earning a sharp moan that only made her want to repeat the action. "Shit, Gigi don't stop!" Hopefully Crystal could complete her words, she was so wet and the blonde was eating her really welll. When the blonde inserted two fingers into the curly, Crystal could feel them hitting directly at her g-spot, clinging to the armrest of the couch and her girlfriend's hair. The blonde hooked her fingers inside Crystal, hitting harder where the girl was most sensitive. "Please don't stop, fuck Gigi!" The Latina couldn't take her eyes off her girl, seeing her so dominant was pushing her to the limit. Gigi placed her remaining hand on Crystal's neck, this took the redhead by surprise, but it was an extra for Crystal to start reaching the top. "Do you want me to make you come?" Gigi asked, lowering the intensity. She liked to hear Crystal beg for more. "Make me come Gigi, I'm so close" The redhead moaned loudly, arching her back and shouting her girlfriend's name. Gigi still left small licks in the center of Crystal, she wanted to clean every drop of it, too juicy and hot on her tongue. Despite the fatigue, the Latina attracted her girlfriend in a long and deep kiss, trying to share her flavor. "I need to taste you, please" Gigi understood her girlfriend's need, leaving the last remaining garment somewhere in the room. Gigi's center was in front of Crystal and the shortest decided to reward her girl in the best way. The redhead parted the lips of the blonde, licking the button of the girl above her, who began to moan and growl, moving her hips back and forth. "Be rude" Who would say that the outgoing girl would be so dirty and hard in bed, a perfect combination. Crystal took Gigi's butt with one of her hands, leaving a pair of spankings and small scratches on the blonde's abdomen. "Touch you" Crystal ordered, looking at Gigi with the greatest excitement in the world. Gigi obeyed, playing with her clit as Crystal synchronized her tongue with her girl's skillful movements. "Crystal, shit I'm, Crystal!" The blonde shifted hard on the redhead, trying to keep her legs shaking from the climax.

They both shared kisses, while Gigi played with her girlfriend's curls and Crystal caressed the blonde girl's back. "If you keep doing that we'll go for the second round" Gigi said as her girlfriend bit and sucked part of her neck. "I wouldn't mind another round," the redhead admitted, as her girlfriend pulled her to straddle her. For the last time that night the pair of girls shared an orgasm. This time they were much smoother, Gigi ran through Crystal's curves, enjoying her tanned body, her moans, her passive and soft mode. Crystal left marks on Gigi's back, bit her shoulders, pulled her until they were both finished, told her that she loved her, and then dropped onto the couch. Gigi said she loved her too as they snuggled together. Both yielded to sleep, their bodies naked, side by side. In the early morning, Crystal woke up to find her girlfriend completely asleep, took some sheets from her room, returned to her initial position and slept the rest of the morning in the arms of her girlfriend. Both girls had found their place in the world. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading today's chapter, comment on your favorite part of the chapter. Thank you thank you thank you guys  
> \- Noah.xx


	8. Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal and Gigi are two famous Los Angeles youtubers, ready to grow their careers on the Internet. What happens when the pair of girls gets involved in a fake romance... or not so fake? Crystal always screws up and Gigi knows she's not straight.  
> Hey, I love the cliché, the fluff, a little smut and too much drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thanks to all who have commented and left kudos on this new project, I will always be grateful to you.  
> Ready for drama? By the way, I want to say that ‘Cry’ and ‘An Eye for an Eye, a Nose for a Heart’ were one of my favorite fics (I'm a little sad that they ended) but it's a fact, YASSS !!  
> \- Noah.xx

"Good morning." Crystal woke up with small kisses on the shoulder and neck. When she turned around, she found the most beautiful scene in the world, her girlfriend, the woman she loved the most in the world, her tousled blonde hair, her shiny skin, a shy little smile and her body sensually covered by the sheets, leaving in transparency some areas of the Gigi's body. The redhead looked at her, looked at her moles, her body, the detail of her nails, the tattoo on her left side. Damn, she had made love to an angel. "Don't look at me like that" The blonde hid her blush by covering her face with the sheet, until the Latina held her in her arms, sitting her on her lap while they both laughed. "So ... it happened," Crystal blurted out, tracing patterns on the girl's back over her. "It happened" Gigi replied, gently tapping her nails on the redhead's shoulder. "I liked it, very much," Crystal said, as she held her lower lip between her teeth. "Well then, it's something we can keep doing." Gigi took her girlfriend's face in her hands and stroked her cheek. The two shared a few short kisses, before the blonde got up from the sofa, taking the sheet and wrapping it around her body in a messy way, leaving some areas still bare. "I'll be in the shower." The blonde walked to the bathroom door, dropping the sheet, giving Crystal a full view of her naked body. Gigi looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend obviously surprised and mesmerized by her body. "In case you want to come with me" Gigi blurted out, winking and leaving the door open. God, that woman was fire. Crystal got up from the couch and walked to the bathroom, ready for a morning sex session. It was a good way to wake up.

"Honey, you want coffee or juice" After "bathing" the two of them decided to make breakfast together, kisses, some pancakes and Gigi's playlist. Both girls were sharing bites in Crystal's little kitchen as they danced and tried not to burn their breakfast. A shower of notifications interrupted the music. Gigi released her girlfriend and took the cell phone, unlocking it.

**_"Nicky Nicks - 9 new messages"_ **

_Nicky Nicks, 9:42 a.m.: GIGI_

_Nicky Nicks, 9:42 a.m.: Are you with Crystal?_

_Nicky Nicks, 9:42 a.m.: Jaida is in the hospital. She had an accident_

_Nicky Nicks, 9:43 AM: GIGI PLEASE ANSWER_

_Nicky Nicks, 9:43 a.m.: I'm on my way to the hospital, please let Crystal know_

_Nicky Nicks, 9:43 a.m.: I need you to be there_

_Nicky Nicks, 9:43 a.m.: I'm scared_

_Nicky Nicks sent a location_

_Nicky Nicks, 9:44 a.m.: It's here_

"Shit." The blonde approached her girlfriend. "Jaida is in the hospital" Crystal had no time to react; she turned off the stove and ran to her room. Gigi followed, taking some clothes that her girlfriend loaned her so she could run to the hospital. During the journey the Latina seemed to be in a trance. "We're close now" Gigi felt her girlfriend's hand on her knee, which made no sound. In Crystal's mind everything seemed like chaos. Jaida was her friend, her partner in crime, and the woman who built her career, her adviser. It was her sister and the fact that she didn't know what was happening made her enter a moment of panic where her mind couldn't allow her to move. "It's here." The redhead was running, almost passing Gigi. Both girls gave the name of their friend and were directed to the third floor, where Nicky was sitting with a coffee, in the company of Heidi, Widow and Jan.

"Nicky" The Frenchwoman looked up, running towards her friend and collapsing in her arms. "Shit Gigi, this is a nightmare." The girl spoke between sobs, trying to keep her breathing steady. "The doctors told me that her car overturned and crashed into some trees." As Nicky and Gigi discussed the accident, Crystal sat next to Heidi, leaving her face in her hands, sobbing almost silently. Heidi stroked the redhead's back, while Widow and Jan tried to get more information from their friend. All this was in vain; the doctors were working to save the woman's life. The accident was horrible, the girl's brakes just stopped working, and everything went too fast. "Family and Friends of Jaida E. Hall" Nicky was the first to approach; wiping away tears with a small handkerchief Widow had given her. "Ladies, we did everything in our power" Nicky was about to fall apart at the doctor's words. "Jaida is stable, but cannot receive visitors at this time, she is sedated and will not wake up for a couple of hours". While the doctor explained all the procedures that were done to save Jaida, Gigi held Crystal's hand to give her forces. Jaida was one of her girlfriend's best friends and she knew that even if she didn't say it, she was breaking apart. After the group spoke, Widow, Heidi and Jan returned home, all on the lookout for further news regarding Jaida's situation.

Gigi went down to the cafeteria to get the remaining girls a coffee, leaving Crystal and Nicky talking alone. "We were building something together." Crystal looked at the girl next to her, who kept her eyes on the ground. "Jaida and I were trying something ... romantic." Crystal was about to speak, when the French continued. "We were still in the flirting and kissing thing, we had a date the day before." The woman let out a couple of tears, almost trying to keep the lump in her throat from making her look weak. "I know we should have told them, it was so new for both of us that we were afraid to go fast, we wanted it to be ours, now I feel like I'm losing her without having her" Crystal wrapped Nicky in her arms, letting the blonde sob on her shoulder. "I know you're afraid, believe me, I don't want to lose her either, but you need to be strong, we need to be strong for her," Crystal said, while the other girl nodded. Gigi returned, setting the coffees aside and sitting with the other girls. Both would be notified by the hospital if Jaida had any changes, even so, Crystal and Gigi decided to return to stay in the hospital that night. The doctor said Jaida would wake up hours later, so Nicky took advantage of that to go home and rest after being in the hospital for many hours.

The doctor had let them into Jaida's room while they were on duty during the night, it was around 11 p.m., so the girls were tired, even when they tried to rest when they returned home. While Gigi slept on the couch, Crystal kept her head with positive thoughts. The curly girl pulled out her cell phone, reading all the messages she had received during the afternoon.

**_"Straights, Crystal, Jackie & Jan - 4 new messages"._ **

_MomJackie: Please let Jan and me know if anything happens. We love them._

_HeidiMyBestFriendSAVEMEWITHTHISNICKNAME: Crystal and Gigi will be there, we will be pending._

_RockGoldfishCheddar: Okay girls, I send you my best vibes, we will get through this._

_HeidiMyBestFriendSAVEMEWITHTHISNICKNAME: @CryInMethyd Let us know if you need anything girl, you or Gigi._

_CryInMethyd: Sure, we'll be in contact._

Crystal stuffed her cell phone into her jacket pocket, hugged Gigi, who snuggled in next to her and tried to rest after such a heavy day.

The girls at home also tried to think of something to do, at the end of the day, Jaida was like the leader of that group, a noble woman who always helped them without a problem. They had to do something to help Jaida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE !!! COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE !!! COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE !!! COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE !!! COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE !!! COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE !!! COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE !!!


	9. Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal and Gigi are two famous Los Angeles youtubers, ready to grow their careers on the Internet. What happens when the pair of girls gets involved in a fake romance... or not so fake? Crystal always screws up and Gigi knows she's not straight.  
> Hey, I love the cliché, the fluff, a little smut and too much drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, how are you? As I said, the drama is just beginning, you have no idea what is to come.  
> We will be talking in the comments, see you later !!  
> \- Noah.xx

"I have an idea!" Jan ran to her girlfriend, who was working on her laptop. "Janice, we are not going to move next to a Taco Bell, we just moved here", Jackie said, without looking up from the screen. The blonde seemed to need the brunette's attention. Jan took Jackie's hands, closed the laptop, and sat across from her. "I think we can do something to help Jaida" the blonde released.

Meanwhile, Crystal woke up in the hospital, stood up and tried to stretch enough, the hospital sofa was not the most comfortable thing in the world, she was surprised to see Gigi still asleep. "Who let you into my room?" A voice stole the attention of the curly, when she turned around she found Jaida in bed, the girl had such incredible beauty that, even having suffered an accident, she looked as if nothing had happened. "Oh my God, Jaida" Crystal ran to the bed, hugging her friend, trying not to squeeze her enough to hurt her. "Child, calm down, you're going to fill a pool with those tears" The curly girl was crying everything she couldn't cry the day before. God, she couldn't imagine life without the other girl.

Both girls met at university, Jaida was one of the best students of that generation, as was Crystal. The two separated for a time, Jaida started a small social media company and a modeling agency, while Crystal took care of growing up on the Internet as a crazy girl who made videos and managed a bowling alley. With the growth of her channel came greater responsibilities, to the point that the redhead had to spend full time on YouTube. She and Jaida met again while the redhead was looking for a manager, not that she didn't trust her own abilities, but it always seemed important to have a second opinion. When she offered Jaida the job, she accepted instantly. Since then they had worked together.

Gigi woke up half an hour later, while talking to Jaida, Crystal called her friends to let them know that Jaida was already awake. Unfortunately not all of them could enter the room, so they all decided that Nicky would be the first to visit her, the Frenchwoman would stay with her that night anyway, but both girls were too eager to see each other. The three girls were talking about banal things, they didn't want to talk about the accident, Jaida was not ready to have that conversation. The sound of heels interrupted the chat between the girls, together with a voice that the three recognized. "Mon chéri" Nicky walked to Jaida's bed, they both had huge smiles on their faces. "Hi baby." The French girl took her hand, while the taller one drew lines over the other girl's knuckles. "Well, Crystal and I will go down to eat something, right honey?" Gigi looked knowingly at her girlfriend. Jaida and Nicky seemed to need a moment alone. "Yes?" Crystal asked, earning herself a look from Gigi, understanding what her girlfriend was trying to say. "I mean yes, well, see you later girls" Crystal left the room, while Gigi followed her, almost shaking her head at that awkward and funny scene.

"Thanks for coming," Jaida said, catching the blonde's attention in front of her. "I wanted to be here" Nicky was too nervous, it wasn't her nature, but Jaida had an effect on her that made her feel vulnerable, in a good way. "I don't remember much," Jaida blurted out, apparently she could only be vulnerable with Nicky. "I just remember feeling scared, afraid of never seeing my friends again, my family, my girl" My girl. That word had an effect on both of their hearts, making her gaze softer. "I can only be thankful for being alive." The situation seemed so unreal, so much so that neither of the two girls wanted to keep thinking about what would have happened if Jaida had left. Nicky leaned over, wiped away the tears on the taller girl's cheek, looked at her, asking the girl for permission to kiss her. After confirmation, they both shared a kiss, soft, meaningful to both of them. "Yes, I can't imagine life without these kisses" Nicky spoke honestly, while both girls smiled. "Good morning," the doctor interrupted, as Nicky turned away from the girl lying on the bed. The man started talking about the procedures and about the accident. He did a little check-up on the patient. Jaida still found it difficult to stand up, painfully walking, but Nicky was there to give her strength. The girl never released her hand, would never release her hand. Finally, the doctor told Jaida that she would need some therapy to regain mobility, it was possible, it would only take time, something that reassured the injured girl.

Gigi and Crystal returned when the doctor was already gone. Jaida and Nicky were together; both seemed to be entertaining watching some cats in TikTok, things that one finds on the Internet. Jaida uploaded an IG storie where you could see the view of the hospital bed, with her characteristic phrase in a corner “Child, did it hurt”. Hey, Jaida always knew how to put humor to the worst situations, the girl was funny, sue me.

_"Straights, Crystal, Jackie & Jan - 2 new messages"._

_MomJackie: Ladies, video call in 5 minute_

_HeidiMyBestFriendSAVEMEWITHTHISNICKNAME: I'm in the bathrooooooom_

Crystal chuckled inside. After Heidi told them she was ready, the girls contacted each other. "Jackie and Jan at last on a video call," Crystal said, earning a laugh from the group of friends. "They are taking advantage of the internet in the new apartment," added Rock, making the laughter grow louder. A nurse walked by the door, looking at the 4 girls with an annoyed expression. The four of them closed their mouths, and then laughed again, but in a low voice. "Well ladies, the reason for this meeting is as follows, my dear, would you like to continue?" Jackie looked at Jan, who spoke up. "Look Jaida, we want to do a fundraiser to help you" Jan continued, while the girls listened attentively. "I was thinking of an event where several YouTubers get together and have an event" They all seemed to agree. "Jan, that sounds great," Rock blurted out as she clapped her hands in excitement. Jaida dropped a few tears, a behavior too strange for her, causing the girls to remain silent. "Girls, thanks, shit, now you bitches made me cry" They all started laughing. Emotional but funny. That was the friendship of those girls. "Jan and I are contacting some acquaintances on the Internet, but we need Gigi and Crystal to help us with that too." They both nodded. "I can get the place, a place with plenty of space," Widow added, as she picked up her cell phone and prepared to make some calls. "So #JaidaIsBack is a fact?" Heidi asked. Now the cause had a name, an aim, and a group of girls working, all for Jaida.

In the end, Crystal and Gigi returned to Gigi's house, while Nicky stayed with Jaida. When visiting time came, the girl spoke to some friends from work and internet partners, her parents would visit her when she got out of the hospital, since her family was in Milwaukee and it was a little difficult to go so fast to California.

That night Nicky dreamed that Jaida was losing his life. The nightmare was so real that the French woman woke up with a cry and tears in her eyes, waking up the girl in front of her. "Baby, take it easy" Jaida tried to comfort the blonde, who was really scared. "I'm here, I won't go, I promise" They both clung to each other, as if life was trying to separate them. No human power could separate the two girls. After all, fate was on the girls' side and they belonged eachother.

It was a night of many feelings. "Hello?" Gigi picked up her cell phone; answering the call she was receiving. "Hi Gigi, it's Dad" It was the first time that Gigi's father called her by her nickname. It was as if the man behind the call was not her father. His voice was calm, serene and delicate with his words. "I know Mom talked to you and I didn't want to pressure you into having this conversation, but if you're free tomorrow we could see each other, it can't be tomorrow, when you feel comfortable, just..." The man couldn't finish, Gigi needed to interrupt her father. "Tomorrow is fine dad, do you think in the park where we were going?" The girl sounded anxious, she knew she wanted to face that situation. She did not want to hate her father all her life. "Okay honey; see you there at 10" The older man continued. "And Gigi, I love you, take care of yourself daughter" Gigi was about to cry. "I love you dad, see you later" The call ended. Crystal had heard the call, so the best she could do was take the blonde into her arms and hug her. Tomorrow will be the day that defines everything, thought Gigi.

The next morning Gigi prepared to see her father. The girl drove to the agreed spot and walked to a bench in front of the slides. There were not many children playing that day, so comfortable noise to have a chat. Gigi saw her father walk, almost looking for her, so the blonde raised her arm, causing the older man to approach her. "Hello," the blonde released, her heart was a thousand an hour. It was strange; she and her father had had too many talks all their lives, but all ended with Gigi crying helplessly and her father angry with her. I wished it were different this time. "Hi daughter." The man gave her a small smile, trying to calm his nerves. "I'm so sorry." The man began, with a trembling voice, so vulnerable and weak, regretting his actions. "I was too hard on you, I was always like that, I felt I did the right thing by always deciding for you, but I did not let you be yourself and that turned off your light over time" The man continued, shedding a few tears. "When I saw you with Crystal, I was really afraid of what would happen to you, I wanted the best for you and I didn't realize that the fear of being rejected made me do it too" Gigi shed some tears, as she nodded at the his father's words. "I do not ask you to forgive me, I just want you to know that I am sorry, that I do not want to lose my daughter, my little Gigi" The blonde couldn't stand it anymore, she hugged her father while she sobbed against him, she was letting the pain come out. Some saw them, and then ignored them. If they knew the story of both, they would understand the impact of that hug, it was like a pact between them. They were ready to turn the page. "I forgive you dad" They both smiled, and then gave a nervous laugh. The Goode’s were bad with words, but what they said came from their hearts.

Gigi and her father continued talking, too much had happened in the months that had gone by. There was still a topic for them to discuss. "So you and Crystal?" Her father looked at her with a smile, making Gigi blush instantly. "Oh dad, she's amazing" Gigi blurted out, she wasn't lying, Crystal was amazing and everything next to her was perfect. "You should take her home one day, maybe your mom and I can make a dinner to meet her" Gigi couldn't believe her father's words. Her father was proposing to meet Crystal. "It would be incredible" The blonde replied. That day changed the life of both. Gigi now had a close family, a group of friends and a girlfriend. Gigi felt like the luckiest and most grateful p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, please leave a comment if you like the story, that helps me keep writing !!! I send you all my love  
> \- Noah.xx


	10. Elastic Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, I ERASED IT BECAUSE IT WASN'T EDITED WELL, SORRY  
> Hi guys, how much have you done? God, I haven't had any time to write, honestly I have felt something sad, you know, love things, but writing distracts me and is what I need the most right now.  
> I think I will be correcting the first chapters, but only in some details, it will not affect the story.  
> I send you all my love  
> \- Noah.xx

The weeks had passed, Jaida was recovering quickly, something that made her feel healthier with herself; In turn, the girl and Nicky had gotten much closer. Nicky took Jaida to her therapies, they had had some fun dates and got to know each other in more depth.

The group of friends was not far behind, the girls had worked at the event to help Jaida, several recognized youtubers and influencers began to join the cause, everything was going well, the event would take place on Friday at the end of the month, so the girls were clearly excited and nervous, ready for the big event.

"Honey, do you have the shirts?" Crystal was running from one side to the other, trying to bring all the things to the event that night. The curly girl did not notice and almost tripped over her girlfriend, who was carrying boxes full of T-shirts and caps from the event. "Hey be careful" Gigi was able to hold the boxes with one hand, taking Crystal with the other. Both girls were pretty busy so they hadn't spent as much time as they wanted, yet Crystal knew that as soon as the event was over she could catch up with Gigi. "Georgina, we should be at the event center at 3" Crystal finished getting some things into Gigi's car, meanwhile she took her camera, left food on her cat's plate and leaned against the door frame to wait the highest, who was making sure they didn't need anything else. "Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, you were forgetting this" The blonde ran to Crystal and left a kiss on the lips of her girlfriend. "Take care of the house TicTac" Gigi spoke to the cat. It was something the blonde always did when they left Crystal's apartment and that always made her girlfriend laugh. The blonde took Crystal's hand and they drove to the great hall where the event would take place.

"Widow, this is amazing." Jackie entered the place, which was full of tables and chairs from the youtubers who would participate. People had arrived and received a large group of people ready to meet internet celebrities. It was funny, many would say that people on the internet fight to be on top, but no, there is room for everyone in the digital world. There was a mix of everything one could find on youtube, from beautybloggers to gamers competing against subscribers; the cause brought people together and everyone was having a really nice day. Different local musicians and bands performed on stage, as well as standup comedians and dance groups from different Los Angeles academies.

Crystal and Gigi arrived, placing themselves in a booth near the stage, both received their subscribers, posed for photos, lived with the fans and attended the fan service giving a little kiss for all the accounts "Crygi". Oh god, the clownery.

"Okay guys, I want you to make noise to receive the next two youtubers this afternoon" The host encouraged the applause and shouts. "Crystal Methyd and Gigi Goode guys, the stage is yours" The hest said goodbye, greeting the two girls and then get off the stage. "Hi guys," Crystal yelled, receiving shouts and applause from the audience. Some recorded for Instagram, others only got material for their videos on YouTube, there were people who simply enjoyed the show in the company of friends. "Hello everyone, we are really grateful to be here and for the number of people who are with us today" Gigi took the microphone, speaking to the audience. Gigi was really nervous, she wasn't really a public speaking girl, but she was a good actress, so she could hide her nervousness. "This event has a specific purpose, so we will receive on stage the woman who gives this cause its name, my best friend ..." Crystal said, before being interrupted by someone in the audience. "Wasn't your best friend Heidi?" The audience started laughing, making Crystal almost drop the microphone at the funny comment. "Anyway, let's welcome Jaida Essence Hall," Crystal said, trying to speak with a laugh. Jaida took the stage with the help of some event attendees, holding her body with the help of crutches. "Chiiiiiild, it's hard to come up here with this" Jaida blurted out, raising a crutch in the air in victory, making everyone present laugh. "I would like to thank everyone here, my friends, the subscribers," said Jaida, shedding a few tears and earning several applauses from the public. "I still need some therapies, but I promise I'll be fine and I'll do a damn backflip in front of everyone" People were laughing as hard as they could, as I said, the girl could always make jokes out of the worst situations. The girls closed the event, the public seemed to have fun and the convention center seemed to be vacating and all the youtubers were beginning to vacate their stands.

"Hey, do you need help with that?" Dylan picked up a box with Crystal's merchandise, which was trying not to fall off the weight of the boxes. "Yes, I need to take them to Gigi's car" The redhead accepted the boy's help. Dylan had helped out at the event, inviting his fans and posting flyers on his social media, plus he was in the gamers area, so he and Crystal hadn't seen each other during the entire event. Gigi seemed quite busy reviewing the donations along with Jackie and Nicky, so she decided not to interrupt her and go take things to the car. "Hey, it was an incredible event." The boy walked next to her to the parking lot, leaving the boxes on the ground, waiting for Crystal to open the car. "Thanks, it really was everyone's job, so thanks for coming." The redhead replied, shoving the boxes into the back of the car, closing the door. "Hey, I wanted to be here" The boy approached Crystal, almost closing the gap between them. "Dylan ..." The redhead felt uncomfortable at the boy's action. The taller one grabbed Crystal by the waist and tried to kiss her, but Crystal was quicker, shoving the boy away and slapping him across the face. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" The curly girl screamed, her eyes watery. She and Dylan were supposed to be fine. They weren't the best of friends but they had both been through that situation. It was what Crystal thought. "Come on Crystal, will you really leave everything we live in confusion?" The boy released, trying to get closer to curly, who moved away with each step the boy took. Hey, did you think Dylan had really apologized to Crystal? Oh guys, no. The man could not digest that his ex-girlfriend was better off without him, that she was happy with another woman, the simple idea nauseated him. "First, you never understood my bisexuality, second, I don't love you, third, I LOVE GIGI" The girl emphasized the latter, letting the boy know that his thing was over. Someone else was being the most important thing to Crystal and that destroyed her ego. "You're going to regret this Crystal." Dylan turned to the street, walking away from Crystal's sight.

Dylan came to his apartment, slamming the door shut and knocking on everything in his path. The man was so angry that he hit and kicked the walls of the apartment, he had never felt so angry and frustrated. Crystal did not love him. Crystal was in love with someone else. Crystal had gotten over it and now he meant NOTHING in the redhead's life. The boy took a bottle of vodka and turned on his computer, he would definitely have a bad hangover the next day, but he didn't give a fuck. The boy began to investigate Gigi. The browser released thousands of results on the search "Gigi Goode". The man was frustrated, the girl had no dark past, no mistakes. She was a damn perfect blonde girl. Alcohol was beginning to take effect, playing with the man's mind. The boy opened a new blog for notes, ready to create a plan. If Gigi didn't have something to knock her down, he would create a weak spot in the girl. No one was going to go over Dylan Fletcher's ego.

"So you want popcorn?" Gigi asked from her kitchen, while Crystal kept going through the Netflix catalog. "Crystal, honey?" The girl was too distracted by what happened that night that she wasn't even listening to Gigi. The blonde walked in front of her girlfriend, kneeling in front of the couch where the redhead was sitting. "Okay, what's up" Gigi took the situation, looking at her girlfriend, who looked worried and nervous. "Promise me you won't be mad if I tell you" Well now Gigi was the one who was worried and nervous. "When I was vacating the stand, Dylan helped me carry some things to the car" Dylan. UGH. That boy never gave her confidence. She knew something was wrong with him, but now it seemed like she had passed the limit. "Gigi, he tried to kiss me" Gigi swallowed, feeling bad instantly. "Baby, I pushed him and hit him in the face, I know I should have told you at that time, alone, everything was unpleasant and I was afraid of your reaction..." The girl could not finish, Gigi joined her lips desperately, making Crystal reciprocate to the kiss, taking the face of her girlfriend in her hands. Both girls let their lips fight, it was a needy kiss, almost trying to prove that no one could separate the two girls. "Yes, I think for now I will be the only person you will kiss" Gigi said, joining her forehead with Crystal's, stealing a small laugh from the Latina. Crystal stood up from the couch, holding out her hand to Gigi. The blonde took her hand with some doubt. "Come here idiot, let me show you how much I love you" Crystal said, lifting the blonde and leading her to the room. Things had turned out better than expected and both girls knew that nothing in the world could separate them.

Two weeks had passed, Dylan was walking through the corridors of the hospital, apparently the boy was going to his dental check-up, but when he saw Jaida's Instagram storie, in which she said she was in her last therapy, he decided to visit the girl. They had both worked together anyway, and it seemed like a courtesy from Dylan. The man approached the room, until he heard Nicky and Jaida having a rather interesting conversation. "Hey, we could become a fake couple and then fall in love with Gigi and Crystal" The girls had turned the situation into a joke, mostly because of how curious the situation was. Dylan was standing on the other side of the wall, but the hospital was so quiet that the conversation could still be heard. It was then that the boy took out his cell phone, ready to add a weapon to his plan against Crystal. The boy slowly began to make sense and shape his revenge against Crystal. He had looked like a fool and was ready to hit back. "Can you believe it? Crygi started as a joke and ended up being real, things change too fast” The boy was getting everything necessary to be able to change the girl's words. Being on the internet had also made him an editing expert and if he could make his girlfriend look like a liar, he would. Dylan's growing hatred made him his worst version and that side was ready to come to light. The boy walked towards the consulting roome with a big malicious smile. "Hello Dylan, you look very happy today" the dentist received the man, ready to start with his patient. "It's a good day Dr. Manne, good day" Dylan replied, ready to continue his plan. **_What was coming would be intense and nobody was prepared for it._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter, the drama will grow even more, really, you can not imagine what will come, but it will be strong as shit. COMMENT IF YOU WANT MORE !!!!  
> \- Noah.xx


	11. Shut Up And Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal and Gigi are two famous Los Angeles youtubers, ready to grow their careers on the Internet. What happens when the pair of girls gets involved in a fake romance... or not so fake? Crystal always screws up and Gigi knows she's not straight.  
> Hey, I love the cliché, the fluff, a little smut and too much drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, good morning campers!!  
> TODAY'S CHAPTER HAS A SMUT!! If you like smut keeps reading, otherwise you can skip those scenes. PLEASE REVIEW THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. THANK UUUUU  
> With love  
> –Noah.xx

"How could you do this?" Crystal pushed open the door to Jaida's apartment, taking the girl by surprise. A scared Gigi walked behind her girlfriend trying to prevent her from knocking Jaida down with a punch. "What the fuck Crystal?" Jaida got rid of the Latina; with the help of Nicky they managed to separate the two girls before the real fight began. "How the fuck could you talk about Gigi and me like that?" Crystal blurted out with disappointed eyes. **_WAIT WAIT WAIT. They may not be understanding what is happening, so let's recap the events from hours before..._**

**Los Angeles California**

**8 p.m.**

"Georgina, you have to see this" Crystal called her girlfriend to see the screen of her cell phone. Gigi saw her girlfriend with an annoyed expression. Okay, Crystal found it funny to tell Georgina to Gigi because the blonde was getting mad. "We made a video together for a Crygi account" The redhead showed her the clip where subscribers collected scenes from their last video together and added a song from One Direction. Too cheesy but they both appreciated that their fans were so considerate and supportive of the couple. The two girls had recorded a video together in which they played Mario Kart. After Crystal told the audience that she would kick Gigi's butt in the game, the blonde ended up winning 7 games out of 10 and now they all had new Crystal memes with different angry faces. The fans were so creative that they made collages of the redhead's face with different emotions, all under the famous hashtag #CryInCrystal.

"Look, they sent me a new one" Crystal opened the Twitter DM hoping to find another funny video, but what the message contained was not that. The video was an unfocused shot of Jaida and Nicky, where you could hear the voices of both girls talking about the couple. _"Can you believe that Crygi is a joke and that people believe it to be real? People change too fast. ”_ Jaida's voice dominated the video, something that hit Crystal's stomach. Beneath the video was a small message from the anonymous account that had sent her the video **_"You have 12 hours to reply to this message."_** The redhead looked at her girlfriend for a second, stood up and took the car keys, leaving the house. "Crystal wait!" Gigi lucky and could react, took a jacket and followed her girlfriend. Normally Gigi was the one driving, but Crystal couldn't wait for Gigi to take her. The blonde got into the car before Crystal started her vehicle. The redhead was lucky that the traffic in Los Angeles was not as it normally was, dodged some cars and some motorcyclists who did not hesitate to shout an insult at the girl she was driving. Crystal was so angry that her knuckles blanched around the steering wheel. In 10 minutes Crystal and Gigi were climbing the stairs of the apartment complex where Jaida lived. The redhead knocked on the door twice before her friend's voice indicated that she was going to open the door. When the taller woman opened the door, she was greeted by a push from Crystal.

_**NOW, WE GO BACK TO WHERE WE STAY.** _

"How could you do this?" Crystal pushed open the door to Jaida's apartment, taking the girl by surprise. A scared Gigi walked behind her girlfriend trying to prevent her from knocking Jaida down with a punch. "What the fuck Crystal?" Jaida got rid of the Latina; with the help of Nicky they managed to separate the two girls before the real fight began. "How the fuck could you talk about Gigi and me like that?" Crystal blurted out with disappointed eyes. "Bitch I don't even know what the hell you're talking about" Jaida said, while her girlfriend stood in front of her trying to keep Crystal from reaching her. Crystal pulled out her cell phone, showing Jaida the video on her screen. "That shit is fake." Jaida was really angry. Who would be so cruel as to try to turn the two friends against? "Try it" Crystal kept a serious look, challenging the girl. Inside the redhead there was only confusion and disappointment. Jaida picked up her cell phone, ready to make a call. "Aiden, hi, I'm Jaida, are you busy?" The girls looked with doubt at Jaida, who seemed too focused on the call she was making. "Sure, I'll see you in 20 minutes, I'll send you the location" Jaida hung up the call, still frowning at the awkward situation.

"So..." Nicky tried to start a conversation to lighten the mood. The tension was so strong that Crystal and Jaida didn't seem to blink, their serious gazes locked on each other. "So, today it's hot in Los Angeles," the French woman released, earning an awkward look from Gigi. "Yes, well, this is the weather in Los Angeles" Gigi replied, trying to make the environment less heavy, obviously she did not succeed. A couple of knocks on the door diverted the attention of the four girls. "I'll go open." Nicky got up, walking to the door and taking the handle ready to open. In front of her was a gothic girl; apparently she had a briefcase and a pair of cables hanging from her shoulder. "Hello?" Nicky looked at the girl, almost asking her what she was doing standing at the door. The French woman looked at Jaida. "Baby, what's Wednesday Addams doing here?" Nicky asked, earning a look of doubt from Aiden. "Let her in, Nicky, I called her," Jaida said, still looking at Crystal, they were both on opposite sides of the room. "Hello Aiden, you can get ready at the table" Jaida vacated the small table in the living room. Aiden opened her briefcase, revealing a laptop, as well as different cell phone cables and a small wi-fi antenna. Jaida turned to Crystal. "I need you to give your cell phone to Aiden for a moment." Crystal looked doubtfully at her friend, but she still did. After a few minutes Aiden seemed to have found certain interesting things in the video. "Here girls." The four girls approached to see the laptop screen. Apparently the girl had analyzed the audio of the video. "As you can see, the audio fragments should be one" The gothic girl approached the screen, showing some errors in the audio structure. "If you see well, the video audio has some parts that do not match, talking about the structure," said Aiden, waiting for the girls to understand what the girl was explaining to them. "So the audio was cut and pasted to sound a certain way." Nicky, Gigi, and Crystal now had a surprised expression, while Jaida looked at Crystal with a raised eyebrow. "Knock knock, fool, I await my apologies," said Jaida, who had her arms, crossed against her chest. "But, if you didn't say that...?" Crystal was going to continue, until Aiden interrupted her. "They took different parts of an audio to make Jaida sound like the video" Crystal now understood everything. The girl felt guilty immediately. "Jaida, I'm so sorry." The girl was interrupted again. "Child, calm down, but you know I would never do that to you," said Jaida, who had already relaxed her gaze a little towards the Latina. "The important thing is to investigate who did that" The girl finished. "I can do that, I just need a few minutes." The girl in front of the computer was now typing in different codes, which she reflected on a digital map. "The IP address appears to be from Los Angeles." Aiden began searching the location on the map, reflecting an address that Crystal knew. "Son of a bitch." Crystal put her hands up to the hundreds, making all the girls look at her with concern. "It's Dylan's apartment," the redhead blurted out. Okay, now the girl was angry. She never believed that Dylan could fall so low. "Why would Dylan do that?" Jaida asked. Now Crystal must tell her friend what had happened weeks ago.

"Thanks Aiden" Jaida walked the girl to the door. Now that things were clear, the girls had to come up with a plan. They were not willing to let Dylan win. "Crystal and I have an idea," Gigi said, making the girls listen carefully. "We will tell the truth, what happened from the beginning, we will say what Aiden explained to us, we have clear evidence" the blonde released, taking the hand of her girlfriend. "It's for the best, we don't know what other tricks Dylan may have in her arsenal," Crystal said, waiting for a response from her managers. "It will be for the best" Nicky said, looking at Jaida, waiting for the girl's response next to her. "Okay, let's do it." Now the four girls started working on a video to explain the situation. They didn't know how the subscribers of both girls would react, but they had to try. They were in this together and always would be. Gigi and Crystal took the camera and sat across from her. Nicky pressed the "record" button and just as planned, with nothing but the words in her heart beginning to speak. "Hi guys, Crystal and Gigi here..."

It was a pretty long day, both girls were worried about what would happen, but they were together and that was the most important thing. Jaida and Nicky would be in charge of uploading the video on Crystal's channel, while the other girls decided to go to the redhead's house to spend the night. The girls arrived at the apartment late that night. Crystal dropped onto the bed with Gigi by her side. They were both exhausted and decided to sleep, well, try to sleep. Gigi couldn't close her eyes for more than 3 minutes and hopefully Crystal could take her eyes off one side of the room. "Are you awake?" Gigi asked, capturing the Latina's attention. "No, I'm scared Gigi." Crystal's voice seemed to break, causing Gigi to sit on the bed. The shorter one imitated the action, taking the hands of her girlfriend. "I can't promise you that everything will be fine, but I will be here to protect you" Gigi left little caresses on her girlfriend's hand. The redhead took the blonde's face in her hands, uniting her in a kiss. "I know you're always going to protect me, but let me take care of you tonight," Crystal said between kisses. The blonde nodded, who deepened the kiss.

In the middle of the darkness in her room, Crystal undressed Gigi. He started by kissing and licking her jaw, neck, and collarbones. "So beautiful" The Latina took her girlfriend's shirt off, leaving soft patterns on her back, kisses and caresses on her shoulders, making the blonde bristle, enjoying the love her girlfriend was giving her. "Crys, I need you," the blonde blurted out, almost in a whisper. Crystal took place between her girlfriend's miss, removing each of the garments that cluttered between her mouth and the center of the blonde. Crystal licked and sucked, while Gigi clung to the bed and to the redhead's hair, curving her body, making her voice higher and higher with each movement of her girlfriend's tongue. Before reaching the top, Crystal walked away, earning a curse from the blonde, something that made her laugh. "I want you to ride me, baby," the redhead whispered in Gigi's ear, almost like an order. Both girls arranged themselves in such a way that their centers and thighs collided, moving in a disorderly but pleasant rhythm. Crystal caught Gigi by the hips and buttocks, making the friction more continuous between the pair of girls. "Shit, Crys, I'm going to..." The blonde seemed to shake uncontrollably, even in the dark Crystal could see Gigi's blush, the sweat that was slipping on her forehead. The Latina took one of Gigi's breasts between her teeth, licking, increasing her speed. They were both about to come. Gigi raised her girlfriend's face and captured her lips in a rough kiss, exchanging moans and screams of pleasure. The blonde moved a little more after Crystal, taking all the pleasure she could. In the end, they both fell onto the mattress. It was funny, now Gigi was the one resting on her girlfriend's chest, contrary to her initial position. They both slept minutes later. Amid the chaos and fear, the girls belonged to each other, ready to go against any storm.

Crystal woke up with a Twitter DM _"12 hours, what's your answer?"_ Crystal was not afraid; she was not going to give in to anyone's threats. Almost instantly she received a message from Jaida _"The video is already on the channel."_ The redhead began to write a message for the 'anonymous' Twitter account. _"Find my answer on YouTube, have a nice day Dylan."_ The girl blocked her fake ex-boyfriend's account, left her cell phone silent, and left it in the small bureau next to her bed. He looked at Gigi, ethereal, with some lights on her bare skin, kissed the head of the tallest and went back to sleep. Too early to deal with the drama.

Gigi and Crystal woke up around 11 a.m., they both decided to take a quick shower and prepare to see their subscribers' reaction. None had checked their cell phones after the video was published, they preferred to be together at all times, ready to face the public's response. Sitting in front of the redhead's desk, Crystal turned on her computer, quickly typing in the YouTube web address, watching the page take shape in front of the screen. The video was trending # 7 on YouTube, below viral videos from music groups or international news. Gigi and Crystal looked at each other, ready to watch the video. They clicked on the small video frame and as if the world had been completely silent, both girls opened their mouths at the words of their subscribers. Against all odds, their followers were supporting the girls, the negative response was low, and almost nil, and both felt an enormous peace in their bodies. Everything stopped; Gigi hugged Crystal and clung to her, shedding tears of happiness. They were OK. Both girls checked the rest of their social networks. The messages of support were incredible, as if the Internet haters and trolls had mostly disappeared. The hashtag _#DylanIsOverParty_ was trending on Twitter, some videos showed Dylan's subscriber count drop subscribers, something that would drive the boy crazy. Gigi and Crystal called Nicky and Jaida, they were both calm, they discussed what was to come next, how to be careful about the issue and the rule of being away from Dylan as much as possible. Everything seemed calm, until a noise sounded outside the house, accompanied by a car sound as it started up in the fastest speed.

Both girls left the apartment, with a surprising scene before their eyes. Gigi's car had a smashed windshield, and on the hood of the car was a word written in white spray paint "DYKE." Both girls were petrified in front of the car. Apparently they had emerged from one storm to enter another. _**The nightmare had just begun.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are they all? Remember to leave me comments on the fic, hate comments towards Dylan are always welcome, okay no. REMEMBER THAT DYLAN DOES NOT EXIST AND IS ONLY A FICTIENT CHARACTER, NOTHING OF HATE IN REAL LIFE.  
> I just want to say that ‘Don't You Want To See These Clothes On Me’ I really like it, it's an incredible fic. Sue me.  
> I will be answering comments, I love you guys !!  
> \- Noah.xx


	12. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal and Gigi are two famous Los Angeles youtubers, ready to grow their careers on the Internet. What happens when the pair of girls gets involved in a fake romance... or not so fake? Crystal always screws up and Gigi knows she's not straight.  
> Hey, I love the cliché, the fluff, a little smut and too much drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +2000 HITS!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL  
> This chapter will not have much drama, it will be more about a part of our two main characters, but the next one will take us to the limit!! Get ready!!!  
> Do not forget to leave your comments; I appreciate both your support and your love in each of the chapters. There are no words to thank you for all this! Again I want to dedicate this chapter to Lunar_Rabbit and AnabelllM.  
> With all my love  
> \- Noah.xx

"Fucking justice system" Dahlia took a piece of pizza from the box to drop it onto her plate. Days after the incident the girls had gathered to hang out at Dahlia's house. "Even with the security camera videos the stupid policemen couldn't do anything" Crystal and Gigi had left him the security camera videos of Crystal's apartment, but the person who had damaged Gigi's car was wearing a balaclava. "I'm sure he was the jerk of Dylan, some say she has been uploading strange things to her social networks" Crystal said, almost feeling uncomfortable to mention the guy's name. The girls had taken more precautions after what happened, they knew that the boy was not going to stop and that really left them uneasy. "I know, at least the car insurance covered vandalism," said Gigi, as the girl took a seat next to her girlfriend. "Oh right girls, before I forget," Nicky cut in, catching the girls' attention around the table and making the conversation turn its course. "I'll have a costume party on Halloween night, everyone is invited" The girls cheered, they all loved Halloween night and nothing sounded more fun than a costume party. "Can we be Daphne and Velma?" Gigi looked at Crystal like a little girl. Hey, the girl was a Scooby-Doo fan and matching costumes was something the girl always wanted to try with her girlfriend. "Sure, I think it would be cute" The redhead replied, leaving a small kiss on the blonde's nose. "Ugh, I thought Jan and Jackie were disgustingly cheesy and then I saw the two of you," Heidi replied, causing Crystal to show her the middle finger, earning a rather loud laugh from the group. "I love the idea of her costume, although I hate Daphne's orange sweater," added Dahlia. Rock turned to see the girl in front of her. "Daphne was wearing a purple sweater," Rock said, pointing at the girl with a slice of pizza. "Of course not, Daphne wore orange and Velma wore purple." The tattooed girl responded to Rock's argument. Both girls continued arguing while the others watched the little fight. It was too funny to see how stubborn Dahlia could be. "Let's bet," Nicky said, picking up her cell phone, ready to prove to Dahlia that she was wrong. The girl just wanted to see her friend lose a bet (once again) on her stubbornness. "Let's do it, the one who loses will choose the other's disguise, NO EXCEPTION" Dahlia said, without waiting for her words to bite her ass. Dahlia had finished speaking when Nicky turned the cell phone, in which the Google search was visible, full of images of Daphne and Velma using the colors purple and orange respectively. Rock leaned back in her seat in a victory pose. The group exploded with laughter and Dahlia put her hand to her head, almost blaming herself for making the betting rules. They all continued their dinner as they joked about what had happened and tried to give Rock crazy ideas about a Halloween costume for Dahlia. "Well say what you hate" Widow asked towards the tattooed girl. "Traffic violations, taking the bus in the morning, the broccoli, my ex-boyfriend..." The list of things continued, until Rock interrupted the girl. "I already have it," said Rock. Dahlia must now dress like a stupid broccoli. When it was late the girls said goodbye and each one of them returned to their homes. Gigi's car was in the workshop, so Crystal arranged to drop the blonde off at her apartment. "So, will you come by me at 6:30 tomorrow?" The blonde looked at the girl in front of the wheel. Crystal would finally meet Gigi's family, which had made her feel quite nervous. "Sure, should I bring something?" The Latina asked as they waited for the light to change to green. "I don't think, just look cute as always and talk to my mom, she likes to talk" Gigi replied, leaving her hand on Crystal's knee. The redhead drove another 10 minutes until they got to Gigi's house. They both said goodbye with a short kiss and Crystal returned to her apartment when she saw her girlfriend enter her house.

Crystal woke up a little late that morning. The girl was really nervous, but she was distracted most of the day editing some videos for her channel, as well as responding to different comments left by her subscribers. The girl had a light breakfast and worked about 4 hours behind the computer. Nothing was better than working on something you really love. When it was 4:30 p.m. the girl decided to go into the shower and take a bath. Upon leaving she was putting together her perfect outfit. I wanted to look relaxed, something casual but not so casual, but without being elegant, to seem like an effort but not trying so hard. UGH. She grabbed a cute terracotta dress, a pair of mid-heeled sandals, and her handbag. The girl applied some makeup and drove to the supermarket. Crystal thought it was a good idea to bring some flowers as a gift for Gigi's mom. Come on, the girl was really ready to make a good impression. When she got to Gigi's house she waited inside the car, leaving her gaze on the cell phone. From inside the car she could see Gigi walking towards her. The blonde was wearing olive green pants, with a white blouse that showed part of her back. Crystal could have sworn her heart stopped at that moment. Her girlfriend was beautiful and seeing her walk so naturally made her feel powerful. Security in Gigi was always her greatest quality. "I have a photo with this outfit, look at it" said the blonde as she put on her seat belt. Apparently that phrase would always accompany their relationship. The redhead left a small caress on her girlfriend's leg, laughing at the comment with which she was received. The road to the Goode family home was fun. Both sang musical hits from the 1980s, enjoying the open windows and cool California weather. After 30 minutes Crystal parked the car in front of the Goode’s residence. "Here we are," Crystal said, looking at her girlfriend. Gigi noticed the nervousness of the redhead, left her hand on Crystal's knee as a sign of calming down. "Everything will be fine, my parents will love you" The blonde stole a small kiss from Crystal, who had calmed down a bit more. The redhead took the flowers that were in the back seat and followed Gigi to the entrance.

When Crystal crossed the door, she was greeted by Gigi's mother, who took the Latina in a small hug. "Hi honey, you must be Crystal" Kristi smiled at Crystal, something that made the redhead lose her fear of all the bad scenarios between her and Gigi's mother. "Hello Mrs. Goode, I brought a small gift" The girl gave the flowers to Gigi's mother, who looked at her daughter in surprise. "I like this girl, she knows how to choose tulips" Crystal laughed at the comment, walking towards the dining room where the other members of the Goode family were. Gigi stood next to Crystal, looking at her. "Well Crystal, they are my parents, Steve and Kristi" Both adults greeted the Latina. Gigi's father gave Crystal a small smile, as if he was just as nervous as she was. Steve squeezed the redhead's hand. Damn, the man was huge and intimidating, but behind that serious image was a warm and good man, ready to meet the girl. In the end the man wanted his daughter to be happy and Crystal was the person who made his daughter happy. "They are my brothers, Mack and Ethan" The Goode’s brothers approached Crystal, shaking hands and sharing a friendly greeting, Ethan even told Crystal that he liked her hair.

After a while Crystal and Steve seemed to be quite entertaining talking about bowling. Hey, bowling brings people together. They both laughed thanks to the humor of Mack, who was the funniest in the family. The Goode’s had a pretty nice time, sharing crazy stories of Crystal starting to live in Los Angeles, Gigi's brothers telling embarrassing experiences of her sister and the blonde trying to hide her face, flushed with grief. The hours passed too quickly, between the talks, the laughter and dinner, everything went well. Both girls had to go home, Gigi had to work on the costume for both girls and Crystal still needed to finish editing some photos for a new project on the Internet. "Thanks for coming Crystal, we are happy that you are part of the family" Receiving those words from Gigi's father meant the world for the redhead, who received Steve in a hug. Gigi never believed that she would see something like this, her father living with her girlfriend, things had changed so quickly thanks to the talk between father and daughter, everything was so prosperous, it was worth it and Crystal was ready to continue being part of the family Goode was even happy about the small family that she and Gigi had formed.

"Honey, are you ok?" Gigi looked at her girlfriend, who had stopped talking. The redhead came to the parking lot of Gigi's house, stopping the car. "Nothing, seeing your family was great, it just put something sentimental on me." The redhead looked at the blonde, who put her hand on her shoulder. "I haven't talked to my mom in a while, you know, since dad..." Crystal dropped a few tears. Gigi hugged the girl, as if she was asking for some of her pain so she wouldn't suffer as much. Even when Crystal didn't say it openly, her father's death had left an open scar inside her soul. Crystal's father had passed away 1 year ago, since then she and Crystal's mother had become estranged. Crystal stopped being a bit of an extrovert for it, but hadn't realized it until now. The good thing about it was that she now had someone who really supported her. "There is always a new beginning for everything" Gigi was not good with words, but she always tried to say the right thing, something that came from her heart. After the emotional moment between the two girls, Crystal said goodbye with a long kiss, she had to get home, even if she wanted to hug Gigi all night. Gigi entered her home and saw Crystal take the path to her apartment. The redhead entered her home, left food on her cat's plate and stared at the street. Despite the hour, some boys did skateboard tricks on the sidewalk, a man watered her garden and a couple of old men talked in their rocking chairs. The weather was pleasant enough to be indoors. Crystal picked up her cell phone, waiting for the person on the other end of the line to answer. "Hello?" Crystal felt a little nervous when the voice sounded in her ear, but she had nothing to lose. "Hi Mom? I'm Crystal, sorry for the hour…” That night Crystal and her mother had a lot to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are near the end and things will take an exciting and dangerous turn. I love drama and I know you love drama too. I'm sorry, mexican telenovelas influence me at the time of writing. By the way, I will be answering comments and messages!!  
> \- Noah.xx


	13. Look What You Made Me Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal and Gigi are two famous Los Angeles youtubers, ready to grow their careers on the Internet. What happens when the pair of girls gets involved in a fake romance... or not so fake? Crystal always screws up and Gigi knows she's not straight.  
> Hey, I love the cliché, the fluff, a little smut and too much drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody how are you?  
> We are two chapters from finishing this story and I am very happy to write, I was so busy the past few days, so I regret not updating the story. I just want to say that ‘Hell is a Teenage Girl’ is making me scream because of how amazing it is, if you have a chance to read the fic, do it, it's very cool, weird but wonderful.  
> Leave a comment, I like to hear them and read the final note.  
> With love <3  
> \- Noah.xx

_**"Hey dude, the party is over..."** _

**Los Angeles California**

**Halloween night**

**10 PM**

"Shit, you look amazing" Crystal entered Gigi's house, the curly girl was wearing her Velma costume, orange being a color that favored her. The blonde received her girlfriend with a little kiss. "Sorry lipstick" Gigi excused herself. The girl in the purple dress looked absolutely beautiful and the costumes of both girls were really well done. Gigi had done a good job with her sewing machine. Crystal waited for Gigi to finish fixing some of her costume, all that while looking at her from the bed. "What?" The blonde looked at her girlfriend, who seemed too focused on the girl dressed as Daphne. "Damn, you look beautiful" the redhead released. Gigi walked over to Crystal, straddling the redhead and leaving her arms on her girlfriend's shoulders. Crystal put her hands on Gigi's waist, pulling her even closer. "Fuck my lipstick," said Gigi, as she kissed her girlfriend. The kissing session was interrupted by a message from Jaida, who asked where they were. Ugh, they should leave that matter for later. After that they decided to start their way to Nicky's house, where the party would be taking place that night. The big speakers with music, the light sets and the decorations received the couple. Nicky's house was not extremely large, but it had a large patio, with a swimming pool and a well-kept garden. Both girls were holding hands when they walked through the door, walking and making their way among the people who moved to the rhythm of the music. The place was full of people, Internet personalities, influencers, youtubers or friends of the French girl. The girls found their group of friends by the side of the pool, joking and taking photos of each other. "Hey bitches," said Gigi, approaching the group and greeting each of the girls. Nicky wore a black leather dress similar to Ariana Grande's in 'Dangerous Woman', along with a mask and bunny ears. Jaida wore a cute sailor suit in the colors red, white, and blue, plus a small hat. Heidi was wearing a cute fairy costume, making jokes about being ‘the tooth fairy’. Rock wore a suit inspired by an anime character. Widow had used her makeup skills to become a disco queen, the girl loved disco fashion and her sequined gown sparkled from the lights in the backyard. Jan and Jackie were also in costume, they both had cheerleader outfits with a letter 'J' on the chest; they were both fans of the 'Bring It On' movies. Finally there was Dahlia… like a broccoli. Dahlia looked like people who promoted products in supermarkets, yet the girl always kept her bets and promised that this costume would not ruin a party night. They were all in a group dancing while the DJ played with the music. Widow and Rock played beer pong at a table near the pool, Heidi and Dahlia were having a good time with a couple of guys who had invited them to dance, Jan, Jackie and Jaida were dancing in group and dancing and Nicky was going to watch if somebody was in her room. Crystal and Gigi danced together and shared kisses, in addition to recording some Instagram stories. The party was really good, people seemed to be having fun with the games Nicky had planned, even the girl had planned a twerk contest, which Dahlia won even with the great costume she was wearing. Some people took the microphone to sing some songs in an impromptu karaoke contest, including Jan, who dared to go on stage at the DJ thanks to the alcohol in her blood, but in the end a boy in her first drag attempt beat the blonde. It was around 3:40 AM when the house was empty. Some people walked the streets looking for an uber, others walked home, and others went to other parties. Hey, everyone loves Halloween. It was a great party.

The girls started helping Nicky clean some things, pick up red glasses from the shelves, organize the cushions, and throw away the fry packaging they had left all over the house. The dining room table was filled with full, new, half, or nearly empty alcohol bottles. Nicky would see what to do with so much alcohol later. The girls sat around the couch. Jackie cared for Jan, who had drunk too much that night and seemed to laugh a lot. Heidi was texting with the boy she met hours earlier, Widow was eating fries from a bag while talking with her fiancé that she was fine, Rock was lying down taking off her shoes while Dahlia was finally getting rid of that huge broccoli costume, Crystal And Gigi were also sitting in an armchair, the blonde on the legs of the Latina, Jaida and Nicky finished checking that everything was fine, so they met with the group of girls, all of them too tired to return home. "Ladies, I need to pee." Heidi got up and walked to the side of the dining room to the nearest bathroom. The girls were deep in conversation about the best horror movie, when a somewhat disoriented guy walked through the door and looked at the group of girls. The man wore a ‘Scream’ mask and seemed somewhat lost with his walking.

"Hello?" The French girl approached the man, who stood in front of the group of girls. "Hey dude, the party is over" Dahlia spoke from the couch. The man removed his mask, revealing who was behind it. "Good night ladies" Dylan looked at the group, as he dropped the mask to the ground. Crystal was immediately afraid. The redhead tensed and the girls looked at her doubtfully, waiting for her to say something. Gigi stood up, followed by Crystal and Jaida. "Hi Crystal." The boy smiled at the redhead, making her stomach drop at the feeling of fear inside her. Have you ever felt that something bad was going to happen? That was exactly what Crystal and the girls were feeling. "What are you doing here Dylan?" Jaida approached the boy, standing in front of Nicky as a way to protect her. "I came to talk with Crystal." The redhead did not move, she knew something was about to happen and she was afraid of what was to come. The redhead was not wrong. "Dylan, go away." Jaida took the guy by the shoulder, who abruptly removed her hand and walked towards the redhead. Everything went too fast, Gigi stepped in front of her girlfriend, making the boy stop in her tracks and pull out a pistol that was hooked on her belt. "I'm going to talk to Crystal and nobody is going to stop me," said the boy, immersed in anger and madness. The girls stood up, including Jan, who looks and had lost the effect of alcohol for the situation. "Take off my way" The man put the gun in front of the blonde, who took a couple of steps back. "Gigi, move." The voice behind the blonde was present. Crystal moved her body to where Dylan was, facing the boy. "Crys..." Gigi feared for her girlfriend, but the redhead didn't seem to listen to Gigi. "Why Crystal? Why did you do this?" The boy lowered the gun and began to let the tears flow from his eyes. Crystal imitated the last action, she did not know if she was crying with grief, fear or stress. "Dylan, I didn't do anything to you..." Crystal couldn't continue, the boy raised the gun in front of her. "You ended me, you ended my life! I'm nothing!" Dylan screamed, letting his tears fill his face, red for the anger. "Everything I did was for us, because I loved you, because I was not ready to lose you" The boy took Crystal's hand. "Dylan, please put the gun down," Crystal pleaded, but to no avail, the man seemed to be clinging on to the girl and the gun in his right hand. "Tell me that you love me, tell me that everything will be better and that you will return to me" Dylan was someone else, his voice had changed, he spoke like a madman, his breathing was shaky. "Dylan, it's all over," said Crystal, who was still trying to make the man in front of him see reason. Dylan pointed the gun at Gigi, glaring at the blonde. "This is all YOUR FAULT, come here!" The boy screamed, while Gigi stood still for fear of being killed. The heartbeat could be heard throughout the living room. "Come. Here. Now." Gigi walked towards the boy. In a quick movement Dylan grabbed Gigi and held her with one arm, while keeping the gun pointed at the girl and the group of friends. The girls started screaming and crying, trying to get the boy to leave Gigi. "Don't do this to her, it was me, do this to me" Crystal broke in front of the man, her tears rolled over her face, all the girls feared for her life. "I didn't flinch when I did what happened to Jaida, much less I'm going to flinch for hurting you, blondie." The man put the gun back on Gigi's head. "What did you say?" Jaida looked at Dylan, still not believing what the boy had said. "Come on Jaida, I thought they would be smart enough to have figured it out." The boy blurted out, looking at him with a mocking face towards the girl. "A car in perfect condition that mysteriously has a fault in its brakes?" Dylan gave Jaida a smile, taking Gigi tighter in his arms. "But this time I'll do things right" The boy put the gun to the blonde's temple. Gigi could see her whole life go before her eyes. Is this how it ended? The blonde dying? Her friends also dying? What would happen next? What would your family say? At least Gigi could love and be loved before she died, she could be happy, she could have a relationship with her family, with her friends, with her girlfriend. Gigi did not want to go thinking about fear, but trying to remember her happy and short life. _She closed her eyes and tried to blank her mind, until a knock noise was heard throughout the room._

The gun fell onto the carpet, while Dylan released his grip on the blonde. Gigi opened her eyes, only to see Dylan lying on the ground. When the blonde turned her head, she saw Heidi, who kicked the gun that the guy had dropped. The girl had a glass bottle in her hand. Apparently, the girl had been inside the bathroom all this time, when she heard the fight, she came out of the bathroom in silence and see what happened. When the situation became more dangerous, the girl instinctively acted, she took the first thing she saw by her side and hit the guy in the head. "Hey, in the movies the bottles break" Heidi blurted out. Gigi hugged Heidi as she cried, the other girls hugged her too, all crying for the fear of the situation had caused them. Jackie called the 911, the girls watched that Dylan wasn't moving of the ground until the police arrived. Crystal took Gigi in her arms, so tight, as if the fear of losing her was still present. Tears ran down her face, they looked at each other, they kissed, they hang on each other. It was a long night for all the girls, but the terror was over and now they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for getting here, I just wanted to remind you how much I appreciate your comments, the kudos and the hits I have received for this fic, I swear I never imagined that I would have this answer from the readers, so it is too much Special to see how they like this, really.  
> We will see each other in the next 2 final chapters, where I will leave more important notes. Nervous about what's next?  
> \- Noah.xx


	14. Part Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal and Gigi are two famous Los Angeles youtubers, ready to grow their careers on the Internet. What happens when the pair of girls gets involved in a fake romance... or not so fake? Crystal always screws up and Gigi knows she's not straight.  
> Hey, I love the cliché, the fluff, a little smut and too much drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU  
> I decided to upload chapter 13 and 14 together, I didn't want to let go of the inspiration.  
> This is the end of the story, but I will upload the epilogue in the coming days, so there will still be some important announcements at the end of the story. Read the last chapter when you upload it, number 15 will be special and will have some pretty interesting notes. Enjoy the ending.  
> Greetings and hugs  
> \- Noah.xx

"God bless the justice system." Dahlia crossed the dining room as she left a plate of mashed potatoes on the table. After Halloween night and all the drama with Dylan, things went back to normal. The guy was arrested (FINALLY) and was sent to a prison somewhere in California. Surprisingly, the process was quick; the evidence against her was enough to make the guy pay for everything he had done. A good thing about having Jackie as a friend was her vast knowledge of American law and her contacts with judges and lawyers in the criminal system, in addition, the psychological tests carried out on the man also yielded data that kept him as a person 'not stable and dangerous for the community'; Anyway, karma had done justice, well, karma and Jackie.

Now the girl group was gathered to celebrate New Year, a tradition of each group, but now they would celebrate all together thanks to their new friendship. By the way, Crystal and Gigi spent Christmas together in Missouri, Gigi finally met Crystal's mother and brother, they even visited Crystal's father's grave. It was an emotional moment for both girls, but Crystal was dealing with the situation, Gigi's support always helped her, even when Gigi didn't know what to say, the blonde held her girlfriend's hand tightly, letting her know that she was there for her. For Crystal, that meant everything. Wherever they went, Gigi and Crystal would always be hand in hand.

The girls celebrated, ate a delicious dinner prepared by Nicky, laughed and remembered everything they had experienced together. Life can change a lot in 1 year, but it had been mostly good changes, fun memories, and new experiences. "In a year we managed to form 2 couples" Widow looked at the girls in front of her. Crystal smiled as she hugged Gigi, while Jaida winked at Nicky, who was lifting the dishes off the table. "Everyone found love except Dahlia and me." Rock poured some whiskey into her glass, sipping a little and grimacing. "Miss Heidi beat us" Dahlia took the bottle that Rock had left and also let the liquid fill part of her glass. "Ladies, watch and learn." Heidi smirked her hair, making all the girls around the table laugh. After the Halloween party the girl and her conquest of that night had been talking and apparently the man didn't want Heidi to be just a ‘one night conquest’; She was sweet, especially since she was a good man, one that Heidi deserved. "Girls, I am happy that we are all together, Jan and I have news for you" Jackie caught the attention of the group. Jan and Jackie had been engaged months before in a small private ceremony, so the girls were not prepared for what the girls were going to tell them. "Jan, darling, do you wan..." Jackie couldn't finish speaking. "Jackie and I are going to start the insemination process!" Jan blurted out loud. The girls were surprised. Jackie and Jan were in the process of expanding their family, of having children, of growing up. The girls congratulated the couple on their decision, after more than 4 years of relationship the girls had decided to take that huge step. To everyone's surprise, Widow and Dahlia cried, both were not known to cry, but the idea of being "aunts" moved them. To no one's surprise Crystal also cried for the same reason.

The countdown to midnight was approaching, the girls were ready to say goodbye to the year and give way to a new year of experiences and goals in the short and long term. The clock struck 11:59 and the girls had their drinks. "For all of us," said Rock, being cheered on by the girl group. "For ‘50% straight 50% useless lesbians" Nicky said. Yes, the girls' chat group had new members and a new name. Dahlia turned her cell phone, indicating the count of the last 10 seconds of the year. 10 seconds of the craziest year in girls' lives. They all started counting in reverse. In Gigi's mind everything seemed to stop. As the blonde looked at her girlfriend and heard the voices of all the girls, she could only think one thing.

_10_

_I love you crystal_

_9_

_Thanks for everything_

_8_

_I am so happy with you_

_7_

_You changed my life_

_6_

_You made me a better person_

_5_

_Thanks to you I overcame my fears_

_4_

_Thanks to you I have new friends_

_3_

_Thanks to you I am someone new_

_2_

_And now I only know one thing_

_1_

**_I want to be with you the rest of my life_ **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Some fireworks lit up the sky; Jaida took Nicky and kissed her lips while filming the scene to Instagram. Dahlia and Rock took a shot and hugged each other, Jan and Jackie were smiling as they shared a hug, Widow congratulated her fiancé by call, unfortunately the man was working as a nurse that night, Heidi sent a selfie to her new love and Crystal and Gigi, well, they looked at each other, heart eyes, they shared the same heartbeat, the same air, it was only a second, but they made it mean a lifetime. Crystal pulled Gigi into a kiss, as if the girls were signing a promise. A beautiful way to start the year.

The girls returned to Gigi's house after the little party. The streets of Los Angeles were full of people celebrating, some were running towards the cars frying 'Happy New Year', some cars had people coming out of the sunroof, loud music, 7-Eleven with lines of people getting mineral water, alcohol or aspirin, even the couple saw a group of people dancing 'payaso de rodeo'; the multiculturalism of Los Angeles, you know.

Crystal parked the car and followed the blonde into the house. The girls were a little exhausted, so they decided to go to bed and sleep. _**JOKE**_ , Crystal and Gigi had their first sexual encounter of the year. Hey, the city was awake and the girls were hot. Gigi was careful with her girlfriend, she liked to be in control and being top, but Crystal was a piece of art that required time and finesse. While Gigi was between his girlfriend's legs, she could only say that there was no one else she wanted to be with. Crystal's movements, her body, her taste. When Crystal melted into her girlfriend's hands, accompanied by a high moan, she knew that only Gigi could make her feel that way and she loved that. After a night like that, the girls shared kisses and caresses. The redhead loved the shape of her girlfriend; traced lines on her bare back, her skin bristling with touch. The hour took effect and they finally slept.

"Can you believe how much things change in 1 year?" Gigi asked her girlfriend, who was trying to find an address on her cell phone. "Time goes fast. I'm happy how things changed for the better. ”The redhead placed a kiss on her girlfriend's shoulder. Crystal stopped and tugged on Gigi. "Look, is here," said the shorter one, as they entered the place. "An animal shelter?" Gigi looked at her girlfriend with some doubt. What were they doing there? "Well, your mom told me that you always wanted to have a dog, so I wanted you to see some, you don't have to adopt one now, just..." Crystal didn't finish speaking, her girlfriend started walking around the place. The redhead saw her girlfriend with heart eyes, Gigi looked like a little girl in a candy store. "Crystal look, this dog has a heart mark on its side," even the blonde's voice had grown a little higher. The blonde wanted to take all the dogs, but she couldn't feed 20 dogs, even if she wanted to. Gigi was a little hesitant, until she saw her. A small female puppy, which seemed to keep looking at the blonde. Gigi leaned in front of the cage when a voice was heard behind her. "Apparently Nancy liked you" the person in charge of the place approached the couple, who were delighted with the dog in front of them. "It is a small Dachshund puppy, normally it barks a bit at everyone who enters, but with you it looks quite happy" The dog inside the cage began to spin, captivating the blonde. "Well, what do you think?" The girl waited for Gigi's response. Crystal looked at her girlfriend as if she could read her mind. "I'd love to take Nancy with me, please." The blonde blurted out a little embarrassed, she really did seem like a little girl. While the girl explained to Gigi how to take care of Nancy, Crystal picked up a small pink dog collar. "I'll take this" Crystal paid for the necklace and put it on Nancy. "Take it as a gift," said the redhead, as the puppy allowed Gigi to hug her. "Thank you very much..." Gigi narrowed her eyes to look at the manager's name tag. "My name is Priyanka" the girl released, handing the blonde a couple of papers with information from Nancy. Finally the girls left the place, putting on a leash for their new pet and walking back home.

And there were Crystal and Gigi, without realizing it they were forming a small family, spending more time together, staying at each other's house for longer, to the point that Crystal already knew more about Gigi's house than her own house and vice versa. They decided to create a YouTube channel together, Crystal supported Gigi's dreams, her fashion projects, things she failed at but wanted to try again. Crystal overcame her fear of heights, used new hair dyes, got a matching tattoo with her girlfriend, and yes, she re-recorded a video dancing 'Rhythm Of The Night'.

The girls wrote a story together and in each new adventure they left a song as a memory. It was a way of making their relationship eternal. Gigi knew that wherever she was, she would always have Crystal by her side, and now the girls had made a promise to be together forever. Some say that happy ending stories don't exist, Crystal thought those people weren't in love, _because she knew her story with Gigi would be the exception._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. First of all I want to thank each and every one of you who were here, those who commented and left kudos. I'm so happy I created this, damn it, you guys will make me cry.  
> ‘You Sound Like A Song’ is a project that arose from a small dream I had a month ago, which I was able to capture here, despite not speaking English entirely and the hours in front of the laptop. It was worth every second here.  
> This is not the end; there is a new fic that I'm working on for you.  
> With all my heart  
> \- Noah.xx


	15. Epilogue - When We Were Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal and Gigi are two famous Los Angeles youtubers, ready to grow their careers on the Internet. What happens when the pair of girls gets involved in a fake romance... or not so fake? Crystal always screws up and Gigi knows she's not straight.  
> Hey, I love the cliché, the fluff, a little smut and too much drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We come to the official end of this adventure. Thank you with all my heart to all who commented and left kudos, it was beautiful to share this with you.  
> A special thanks to Lunar_Rabbit and AnabelllM for always leaving a comment in each chapter, I'm their fan.  
> With nothing more to add, we'll see each other in the next story.  
> COMMENT THAT THEY LIKED YOU  
> With all my heart  
> \- Noah.xx

_**Everybody loves the things you do  
From the way you talk  
To the way you move  
Everybody here is watching you  
'Cause you feel like home  
You're like a dream come true ** _

“Honey, where is the gift?" Crystal walked in circles in the middle of her apartment, well, her and Gigi's apartment, waiting for the blonde to finish grooming herself. "Yes, I bring it right here" The tallest appeared with a box decorated in blue and gold colors, with a paper of bears and a gold bow on the lid. "I hope little Jamie's pajamas will fit." The girls were heading to Jackie and Jan's son's # 1 birthday. Surprisingly, the insemination process was quick and in March Jan became pregnant. Little Jamie Cox was born the same day as Gigi's birthday, December 12th, so the blonde automatically became the aunt and godmother to the first baby in the Cox family. "Well Georgina, it's time to go" Crystal said approaching her girlfriend, trying to leave a kiss on her cheek. Gigi grabbed a Crystal by the waist, pulled her close to her, and slowly leaned down, almost as if she had to kiss the shorter girl's lips. But no. "Don't tell me Georgina" Gigi whispered on the lips of his girlfriend, leaving the Latina wanting a kiss. Crystal straightened her hair and followed the exit, following the blonde. "Nancy, TicTac, take care of the house" The redhead looked at her pets and closed the door, walking towards the car where Gigi was already waiting. The girls sang along with the music and drove through Los Angeles to Nicky's house, where the party is held. Upon arrival they walked to the garden, where I could listen to the music, there were family members of Jackie and Jan, a table of gifts, balloons and birthday decorations. The girls found a table on which all their friends were, who seemed to be captivated by little baby Cox. "Oh no, Aunt Gigi is here, take the baby away." She rocked the baby and pretended to push him away, making the group of girls laugh. "Very funny, Jamie wants to go with me." The blonde took the little boy in her arms and carried him, making the baby laugh. Crystal couldn't take her eyes off the scene, seeing Gigi being so sweet with the baby was so sweet to her. "Hi girls, thanks for coming" Jan came to the table, leaving some snacks for the other girls. The party went normally, Widow came to the party in the company of her husband and Dahlia came hand in hand with her new boyfriend, an amazing trans man who brought out the kindest and sweetest side of the well-known 'bad girl from Brooklyn '. Heidi and her boyfriend were also present at the party, the couple had formalized and the group seemed to be starting to become even more adult. All the girls, except for Rock, were finally in a serious relationship, Widow and her husband were planning to adopt children, Heidi and her boyfriend planned to live together, Jaida and Nicky had become partnerships of a modeling agency and of Digital media, Jan and Jackie had taken the big step with the baby, Rock even thought about starting a gym in downtown Los Angeles. Crystal and Gigi, well, they were at their own pace, they wanted to discover a little more about life, travel and spend all their time together or with their friends, there was too much time to do everything they had planned, so just go fast it was not on their plans. The two girls will leave the party before they end, they will both travel to Paris Fashion Week to discover a bit of the industry in Europe, as well as visit Disneyland Paris. It was their first trip off the continent, so they were excited.

The girls woke up the next day around 5 AM, they were due to arrive at the airport around 9 AM, so they finished packing their bags, made sure their passports and all necessary documents were in order. Crystal took care of ordering the uber while Gigi left the keys in the mailbox. Jaida would take care of both girls' pets, still left some food in Nancy and TicTac's bowls. When the uber arrived, Crystal came down with the suitcases of both girls, Gigi had excused herself from needing to check the lights and that everything was fine (as if she had not done it before), but Crystal waited for her girlfriend on the sidewalk. Gigi walked over to the little bureau on her side of the bed, pulling out a small black box with a ring inside. The blonde had asked for Jaida and Heidi's help to get a ring for Crystal. In the end the blonde decided on a piece of pink gold with a nice white diamond. Gigi crossed her fingers and with some trepidation went to the elevator, putting the box in her handbag. The girls arrived at the airport, passed the security filters, and got on the plane. Gigi took the hand of Crystal, who got a little nervous when traveling through the air, but having her girlfriend by her side made the trip more enjoyable. "So, this is another of the goals that we should cross off the list," said the redhead, as she marked a small list on her blog of notes on her iPhone. The girls had accomplished some of the short and long-term goals, something they had set out to do over time.

**Goals and projects**

~~Design clothes together~~

Travel to Mexico

~~Meet Harry Styles~~

~~Travel to Europe~~

Go to the gym for more than 2 months

Paint the department study

And the list went on and on...  
The girls enjoyed the trip, got to know Paris, practiced their bad attempt at French while the other people made fun of her forced accent, drank wine and lived their best moment, feeling younger than ever. On the penultimate day in Paris, as the girls shared a dinner on a beautiful balcony in the city of love, Gigi got down on her knees with the box in her hands and asked the big question. It was more than a proposal, it was a promise to always be together, grow, live and share their life with each other. _That night, amid the lights, the breeze, and the flowers, Crystal said, **"Yes".**_

**_It was just like a movie_ **   
**_It was just like a song_ **   
**_When we were Young_ **

\----------------------------

**The End**


End file.
